


Wie heiratet man einen Vampir?

by DieLadi



Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [2]
Category: Fewjar, Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Abenteuer, M/M, Transsylvanien, Vampirprinz, boyslove, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Die Farben Schneewittchens". Nachdem Jakob, der ehemalige Prinz der Vampire, nun ein Mensch geworden ist, lebt er zufrieden und glücklich an der Seite von Felix, seiner großen Liebe. Doch es gibt neue Schwierigkeiten. Sie müssen sich in ihrer Liebe erst noch finden, Felix grübelt, wie man am besten einem ehemaligen Prinzen einen Heiratsantrag macht, und dann gibt es da Leute, die mit Jakobs Exiszenz als Mensch nicht einverstanden sind und ihm böses wollen...
Relationships: Fewjar - Relationship, Jakob Joiko / Felix Denzer
Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623373





	1. Prolog

Jakob, der Sohn des Vampirkönigs, verlässt seine Heimat, um unter den Menschen zu leben. Er zieht in eine WG und beginnt ein Kunststudium.  
Er findet Mitbewohner, die ihm zu Freunden werden, und beginnt das Leben unter den Menschen zu lieben.  
Und er möchte Menschen nicht mehr als Beute betrachten.  
Diese Entscheidung hat schwerwiegende Folgen, denn ohne in jeder Vollmondnacht Menschenblut zu trinken wird er sterben.  
Es gibt für ihn zwei Wege: Tierblut zu trinken und langsam dahin zu siechen oder drei Vollmonde ganz zu verzichten und und dann schnell und schmerzlos zu sterben.

Jakob entscheidet sich für den zweiten Weg.

Doch bevor es soweit ist, erfährt er, dass es Rettung gibt, wenn es ihm gelingt, einem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.  
Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Felix, André und Frodo begibt er sich auf eine abenteuerliche Suche.  
Sie finden des Rätsels Lösung, in die ein Apfel, Schlafgift und der Kuss der wahren Liebe involviert sind.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Felix seine wahre Liebe ist und nur er allein ihn retten kann.  
Felix tut, was getan werden muss und am Ende wird Jakob gerettet.  
Er ist nun kein Vampir mehr, sondern ein Mensch, und hat die Chance, ein Menschenleben zu leben.  
Er entschließt sich, das an der Seite von Felix zu tun.  
Jakob und Felix sind glücklich, sich ihre Liebe gestanden zu haben, und André und Frodo freuen sich mit ihnen.


	2. grüner Spargel

Felix stand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor.  
Es würde Kartoffelsalat mit grünem Spargel geben und dazu ein paar Räuchertofu-Spießchen mit Barbecuesoße.  
Alles, inklusive der Soße, liebevoll von Hand gemacht.  
Er schmunzelte, wenn er daran dachte, mit welchem herzhaften Appetit sich Jakob, sein Liebster, der im Moment noch in ihrem Musikzimmer war und Tonspuren bearbeitete, über das Essen hermachen würde.

Es kostete ihn Zeit und Arbeit. Den Tofu marinieren, Kartoffeln kochen und schnippeln, Spargel putzen und kleinschneiden, Cocktailtomaten und Rucola waschen und zerkleinern. Das Dressing anrühren, alles vermengen.  
Die Soße anrühren, würzen, abschmecken.  
Dann den Tofu panieren und braten.  
Und zum Schluss alles liebevoll anrichten.

Es machte Arbeit, aber er tat es gerne. Irgendwie erschien es ihm richtig, Jakob neben vielem anderen auch mit gutem Essen zu verwöhnen. Immerhin war Jakob ein ehemaliger Prinz. Und als solcher stand ihm doch ein gewisses verwöhnt werden zu, oder?  
Jakob selber stellte diese Ansprüche gar nicht. Der genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen, genoss jede Kleinigkeit, und wäre mit einem Butterbrot zufrieden gewesen. Ja er hätte eine trockene Scheibe Brot mit genau der gleichen Dankbarkeit und der gleichen Zufriedenheit verspeist wie das prächtigste Mehrgangmenü.  
Aber Felix hatte das Gefühl, ihm das schuldig zu sein. Er wollte sich dem Königssohn als würdig erweisen. Immerhin hatte Jakob, wenn man es recht bedachte, auch seinetwillen auf die Prinzenwürde und das wesentlich längere Leben eines Vampirs verzichtet, als er sich entschloss, kein Menschenblut mehr zu trinken.  
Er hatte dafür sogar den Tod in Kauf genommen. Und da war es wohl da mindeste, dass er, Felix, ihn regelrecht auf Händen trug.

Jakob zeigte sich dankbar für alles, was er bekam und das Leben ihm bot. Freundschaft. Liebe. Gutes Essen. Kuscheln. Musik machen. Tanzen gehen. Den Wind im Haar. Die Sonne im Gesicht.  
Alles.  
Er war glücklich mit dem, was er hatte und verlangte nichts.  
Er strahlte, lächelte, schmunzelte so viel wie noch nie in seinem Leben.  
Und Felix genoss es, ihn so glücklich zu sehen.  
Und dennoch ... immer wieder gab es diese Augenblicke, in denen Felix sich nicht sicher war, ob er Jakob wert war.  
'Jakob ist ein Königssohn, hat trotz allem noch königliches Blut in den Adern. Ist ein edles, königliches Leben gewohnt.  
Und ich ...'  
Er seufzte, während er sich weiter um den Spargel kümmerte.

Ein halbes Jahr war die ganze Sache mit Jakobs Rettung nun her. Seit einem halben Jahr lebten sie als Lebensgefährten zusammen.  
Sie hatten ihre Zimmer umgeräumt, da sie ohnehin gemeinsam in Felix' Hochbett schliefen. Felix' Zimmer war nun also ihr gemeinsamer Schlaf- und Wohnraum und Jakobs ehemaliges Zimmer hatten sie in den Musikraum umgebaut.  
Sie hatten eine gemeinsame Band gegründet, Fewjar, und erste Erfolge gefeiert.  
André und Frodo unterstützten sie dabei und auch weitere Freunde wie zum Beispiel Steve oder Marti.  
Alles in allem führten sie ein glückliches Leben, und eigentlich hatte Felix keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Und doch tat er es.

Er fürchtete, dass Jakob, der ehemalige Prinz, der vormalige Vampir, der schon viel erlebt, viel von der Welt gesehen hatte und der in einem Schloss in Reichtum und Fülle aufgewachsen war, dieses doch eher bescheidene Leben irgendwann leid werden würde.  
Zu den Vampiren konnte er sicherlich nicht mehr zurück und würde es auch nicht wollen.  
Aber dennoch hatte er Möglichkeiten und die Welt würde ihm offen stehen, dessen war Felix sich sicher, und wenn Jakob es wünschte, würde er die einfache Studentenbude in Berlin hinter sich lassen und Abenteuer erleben können, die er, Felix, sich nicht mal vorstellen konnte.

Er seufzte, während er die Steaks für ihre beiden Mitbewohner, Frodo und André, aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Diese beiden konnten mit Tofu nichts anfangen. Veganismus war für sie etwas, was bestenfalls im Sternensystem Vega seinen Platz finden sollte oder wahlweise verantwortlich war für den Niedergang des Abendlandes.  
Felix schmunzelte und dachte an jenen Nachmittag, an dem Jakob herzhaft in eine knackige Grillwurst gebissen hatte, um sie im nächsten Augenblick mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an die Seite zu legen.  
Mehrere Tage lang hatte er fast gar nichts gegessen, bis Felix, der Jakob einfach gesund und zufrieden sehen wollte, es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, und ihn gefragt hatte, was denn nun los sei, zum Teufel.  
Jakob hatte etwas geantwortet, was wieder einmal zeigte, wie sehr er sich vom Vampir zum Menschen gewandelt hatte und dass ein Herz voller Menschlichkeit und Güte war.  
„Was ich den Menschen nicht mehr antue, nämlich ihnen Schaden zuzufügen an Leben und Gesundheit, möchte ich auch Tieren nicht mehr antun", hatte er leise gesagt, und Felix hatte einen Moment nachgedacht, genickt und sich dann mit veganer Küche beschäftigt. Und inzwischen war er richtig gut darin.  
Jakob verlangte nicht von ihm, mitzuziehen, wie er nie etwas verlangte. Dennoch freute er sich darüber, wie er sich eben über alles freute, was man ihm gab oder für ihn tat.  
Er war entspannt und zufrieden, und wenn die anderen beiden Freunde ihre Wurst aufs Brot strichen oder ein medium rare Steak verspeisten, freute er sich einfach, dass es ihnen schmeckte.

Jakob war einfach der angenehmste Mitbewohner und freundlichste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen konnte.  
Der gesamte Freundeskreis hatte ihn mit Begeisterung aufgenommen und auch die Community ihres YouTube Kanals, auf dem sie Musikvideos einstellten und Making ofs, Vlogs und anderes hochluden, mochte ihn und Felix sehr sehr gerne.

Alles war also ganz wunderbar.  
Aber wie das so ist im Leben.  
Am Horizont zeichneten sich Wolken ab und es würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben.


	3. bunte Klänge

Jakob selber saß in diesem Augenblick im Musikzimmer und war beschäftigt.  
Er überarbeitete einzelne Tonspuren und fügte sie zu etwas ganzem zusammen. Ja, das war schon ganz gut so ... oder ... nein, er musste es noch einmal neu machen. Er pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin und begann von vorn.  
So etwas störte ihn nicht. Er tat Dinge, die gemacht werden mussten, eben mit Zufriedenheit und Selbstverständlichkeit, und es kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn, über irgendetwas zu meckern. Wenn mal etwas im Leben nicht lief, dann machte man sich an die Arbeit, um die bestmögliche Lösung zu finden und gut. Bei all dem, was er hinter sich gelassen und erlebt hatte, wäre er sich schäbig vorgekommen, an Kleinigkeiten herum zu nörgeln.

Er freute sich auf das Abendessen, was Felix ihm in diesem Moment zubereitete. Es würde mit Sicherheit wieder großartig werden, denn Felix gab sich jede Mühe. Und er war ein Genie in der Küche.  
Jakobs Magen knurrte, und auch das entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln.  
Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, dass menschliches Essen genügte, um ihn gesund zu erhalten, und es nie wieder nötig sein würde, das Blut irgendeines Lebewesens zu trinken.  
Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem Mann, der gerade in der Küche stand. Zu seinem Mann.  
Er betrachtete Felix als seinen Mann, obwohl sie nicht verheiratet waren. Aber das war für Jakob nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, er hätte Felix das Jawort lieber heute als morgen gegeben.  
Allerdings ...  
Nun ja, er traute sich nicht, Felix einen Antrag zu machen. Denn er hatte irgendwo tief drin die Befürchtung, der würde ihn ablehnen. Weil ... ja so genau konnte er das selber nicht sagen, aber war er sich nicht sicher, ob er eines solchen Mannes wie Felix würdig war. Immerhin war er, Jakob, ein ehemaliger Vampir. Eine fragile, zerbrechliche Existenz, so empfand er sich jedenfalls. Denn ohne Felix und seine Freunde wäre er nichts. Ja, ohne sie würde er nicht einmal existieren!  
Und daher bezweifelte er, dass er für Felix der richtige war.  
Und eine Abweisung hätte ihm zutiefst Schmerz zugefügt, da er Felix von ganzem Herzen liebte und alles für ihn tun würde.

Felix hatte gesagt, er würde ihn ebenfalls lieben.  
Und die alte Weissagung, dass es ihn retten würde, wenn er mit seiner wahren Liebe schlafen würde, hatte mit Felix ja auch funktioniert.  
Er war Jakobs wahre Liebe, ohne Zweifel.  
Allerdings war Jakob sich nicht sicher, ob er auch die wahre Liebe von Felix war.  
Er wusste, dass seine Bedenken vermutlich Blödsinn waren.  
Aber ...  
Er schaffte es nicht, sie zur Seite zu schieben und so genoss er, was sie hatten: eine in seine Augen wunderbare, liebevolle Beziehung voller Verständnis, voller Zuneigung, Zärtlichkeit und … Sex.

Jakob schmunzelte bei Gedanken an ihre ausgedehnten und teilweise erschöpfenden Aktivitäten im Bett – nun, genaugenommen nicht nur im Bett -, schloss das Musikprogramm, klappte das Laptop zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, denn er sehnte sich nach seinem Schatz und wollte ihm gern bei den letzten Handgriffen zuschauen.

In der Küche waren André und Frodo gerade dabei, den Tisch zu decken. Teller, Messer, Gabeln, Gläser, Wasserkaraffe.  
Es war einfach, aber gemütlich.  
„Du kommst gerade richtig“, sagte Felix und stellte die Schüssel mit dem Kartoffelsalat mitten auf den Tisch. „Es ist gerade alles fertig.“  
Jakob strahlte und setzte sich.  
„Ich räume dafür nachher den Tisch ab", sagte er.  
„Nein, Lass mal, das ... äh ... machen Frodo und ich“, sagte André.  
Jakob schaute erstaunt von einem zum anderen, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich mit Heißhunger über das Essen her.

Es schmeckte wie immer hervorragend, und nach dem Essen saßen sie noch eine Weile um den Tisch herum und redeten.  
Schließlich standen sie auf. Jakob ließ die anderen die Küche aufräumen und wollte selber den Müllbeuten nehmen, um ihn nach unten zu tragen.  
Felix hielt ihn zurück und sagte:  
„Du, ich muss gleich sowieso noch mal runter, da kann ich den auch mitnehmen.“  
Was soll das? dachte Jakob, aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

* * *

Einige Tage gingen ins Land.  
Und immer häufiger fiel Jakob auf, dass die anderem ihm irgendwelche Hausarbeiten abnahmen, ohne großes Gewese darum zu machen. Sie waren schneller als er, wenn es darum ging, Handgriffe zu erledigen und wenn er sich aufmachte, etwas zu erledigen, war es bereits getan.  
Das war ja durchaus angenehm, aber er verstand nicht warum.  
Und außerdem fühlte es sich ein bisschen an, als würden die anderen ihn mit dieser Sonderbehandlung, nun ja, nicht als vollwertiges Mitglied ihres Haushaltes betrachten, sondern eher wie eine Art Gast.  
Und das tat ihm weh.  
Es bestätigte genau seine Befürchtungen.

Wenn Jakob etwas gelernt hatte, seit er unter den Menschen lebte, dann war es, dass man über Probleme reden musste.  
Etwas in sich hineinfressen brachte einen nicht weiter, man musste Schwierigkeiten ansprechen, um sie an der Wurzel zu packen und bewältigen zu können.  
Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
Er hatte einfach Angst vor dem, was dabei herauskommen würde.  
Er grübelte ein paar Tage, so dass es seinen Freunden schon auffiel.  
Dann entschloss er sich, das Gespräch zu suchen.

Da er sich aber nicht traute, sich direkt an Felix zu wenden, ging er über den Flur und klopfte leise und fast ein wenig schüchtern an Frodos Tür.  
„Herein!“ ,rief der Hobbit und Jakob trat ein.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Frodo mit erstauntem Blick.  
„Frodo“, sagte Jakob, „ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Du musst mir bitte eine Frage beantworten.“


	4. fahler Morgen

Frodo sah ihn abwartend an.  
Jakob brauchte einen Augenblick, dann fragte er: „Frodo, was ist hier los?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Ich meine, dass ihr alle mich hier behandelt, als wäre ich zu schwach, einen Teller zu tragen. Ihr nehmt mir alles ab. Lasst mich kaum einen Handgriff tun. Was ist der Grund dafür, verdammt noch mal?“  
„Na ja“, sagte Frodo vorsichtig, „also es ist so – Felix hat uns darum gebeten.“  
Jakob sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Felix? Aber wieso?“

Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube, er hat ein bisschen Angst. Davor, was passiert, wenn dir das hier alles auf die Nerven zu gehen beginnt, oder dich zu langweilen.“  
Er schwieg einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort:  
„Weißt du, du bist immerhin ein ehemaliger Prinz, du bist in einem Schloss aufgewachsen, mit Dienerschaft und so ... und Felix ist halt nur ein einfacher Kerl, und nun befürchtet er, dass er dir nicht genügt ... und das alles hier dich irgendwann nervt ... und da hat er uns eben gebeten, ihm zu helfen.“  
Jakob schluckte.  
„Ich versteh das nicht“, sagte er. „Ich habe doch nie etwas dergleichen gesagt.“  
„Das mag sein“, sagte Frodo, „aber wir Menschen und unsere Gefühle sind nicht immer logisch.“  
„Ich weiß das“, knurrte Jakob verärgert, „falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin ein Mensch.“  
„Ja, du hast recht, entschuldige.“

„Weißt du“, sagte Frodo, nachdem sie wieder eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, „Ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner dafür. Das solltest du mit Felix besprechen.“  
„Das werde ich“, sagte Jakob. „Aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin verwirrt. Ich fühle mich verletzt. Ich glaube, ich möchte heute Nacht nicht hier bleiben. Ich muss nachdenken.“  
„Nun, du könntest Marti anrufen. Mit dem verstehst du sich gut, und dort in der WG gibt es ein Gästebett.“  
„Danke, Frodo. Das werde ich tun.“  
Und er nahm sein Handy.  
„Ich möchte jetzt gerade nicht mit Felix reden. Bist du so gut, und sagst ihm, wo ich bin? Und sag ihm auch, dass ich ihn liebe und dass ich morgen wiederkommen. Ich brauche nur diese Nacht. Zum Nachdenken. Okay?“  
„Ja, mach ich“, sagte Frodo.  
Und er sah seinem Kumpel kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
Meine Güte, dachte er, warum müssen frisch verliebte es sich immer so schwer machen.  
Na ja.

Und so kam es, dass Jakob in dieser Nacht bei Marti, Rick und Dominik in der WG schlief.  
Und dadurch nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf, denn ...  
doch wir wollen nicht vorgreifen.

Felix schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Um genau zu sein, schlief er fast gar nicht.  
Er dachte immer wieder über sein Verhalten Jakob gegenüber nach. Seine Gefühle für Jakob.  
Er liebte diesen großartigen, wunderschönen Mann, diesen tollen Menschen aus tiefstem Herzen. Er hatte es gut gemeint, hatte alles richtig machen wollen, und es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass er ihn damit nur verletzt hatte.  
Und natürlich hatte er Angst.  
Frodo hatte gesagt, Jakob hatte versprochen, morgen früh zurückzukommen.  
Und eigentlich war Jakob jemand, der hielt, was er versprach.  
Und dennoch ... Felix krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, seinen Mann zu verlieren.  
Sein Mann.  
Jakob nannte ihn so, er hatte von Anfang an „Mein Mann“ gesagt, wenn er von Felix sprach. Warum also sollte er, Felix, das nicht auch tun?  
Und warum eigentlich sollte er nicht dafür sorgen, dass es tatsächlich zutraf?

Felix setzte sich auf in seinem Bett.  
An Schlaf war für ihn jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.  
Ja, sie würden miteinander reden müssen und Missverständnisse klären.  
Aber dann ...  
Ja. Felix beschloss in diesem Augenblick, dass er Jakob einen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Nicht nur, weil er ihm zeigen wollte, wie wichtig er ihm war. Nein, einfach weil er ein Leben lang mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollen würde. Ein Leben lang für ihn da sein. Und ja, er wollte ihm einen Ring anstecken, der allen zeigte:  
„Seht her, dieser tolle Mann gehört zu mir, und ich zu ihm!“  
Ja, dachte Felix, ich liebe ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich will ihn heiraten.  
Er ist mein Mann.

Felix schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Draußen war es noch Stockfinster, doch der Blick auf die Uhr belehrte Felix, dass es bereits sechs Uhr war. Er gähnte und wollte aufstehen, um in die Küche zu gehen und Kaffee zu machen, als sein Handy piepste. Eine SMS. Von Jakob.  
„Hallo Felix, ich komme nach Hause. Ich habe mich die ganze Nacht nach dir gesehnt. Ich bringe Brötchen mit und dann reden wir, okay?“  
Felix strahlte.

In Windeseile hatte er sich etwas angezogen, hatte Kaffee angesetzt und den Frühstückstisch gedeckt. Kurze Zeit später betrat Jakob den Flur, eingehüllt in seinen dicken Mantel. Er brachte Kälte mit herein und einen Hauch Schneeluft.  
„Komm“, sagte Felix, nachdem er ihn erst einmal in eine liebevolle Umarmung gedrückt hatte.  
Sie gingen in die Küche, nahmen sich Kaffee, schmierten sich Brötchen und genossen das Frühstück. Aber noch mehr genossen sie es, einfach zusammen zu sein.

Schließlich sagte Felix:  
„Es tut mir leid, Jakob. Ich liebe dich und wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir ist, wie stolz du darauf bist, ein Mensch zu sein. Einer von uns. Ich werde dich nicht mehr behandeln, als wärst du anders.“  
„Mir tut es auch leid, Felix. Dass ich so empfindlich reagiert habe, aber vor allem, dass ich nicht gleich mit dir darüber geredet habe. Das war dumm von mir.“  
„Weißt du Jakob, für mich bist du eben etwas ganz besonderes. Nicht weil du mal ein Vampir und ein Prinz warst und immer noch der Sohn eines Königs bist. Sondern einfach weil du du bist. Mein Jakob.“  
„Damit“, sagte Jakob schmunzelnd, „kann ich hervorragend leben.“  
Und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Heute Abend noch, dachte Felix, werde ich ihm den Antrag machen.  
Heute Abend noch.

Es sollte nicht dazu kommen.


	5. weißes Leinen

Felix war den ganzen Tag beschäftigt.  
Heute Abend wollte er Jakob bitten, sein Mann zu werden. Und er wollte, dass dieser Abend etwas ganz besonderes werden würde.  
Und das war schon irgendwie eine Herausforderung, denn – wie macht man einem Vampirprinzen einen Heiratsantrag?  
Nein, falsch, Felix, sagte er sich selber. Jakob ist weder das eine noch das andere. Er ist ein Mensch, und kein Vampir. Er ist kein Prinz mehr und will auch keiner sein. Das ist ihm wichtig, vergiss das nicht.

Zuerst bestellte er einen Tisch in einem Restaurant, das für seine hervorragende vegane Küche bekannt war. Außerdem wirkte es auf seiner Internetseite sehr gemütlich und bot durch die Einteilung des Gastraumes in verschiedene Nischen die Möglichkeit, ein bisschen privat zu sein.  
Er bat darum, den Tisch hübsch einzudecken, Servietten, Kerzen und so.

Den Antrag selber wollte er Jakob aber nicht dort machen, sondern hinterher, wenn er mit ihm über den Weihnachtsmarkt bummelte. Er wollte mit ihm aufs Riesenrad, und wenn sie dann ganz oben wären und die Gondel anhielte und sie den Blick genießen könnten über die bunten Lichter das Marktes, dann wolle er ihn fragen.  
Sein Herz klopfte voller Vorfreude, aber auch voller Unsicherheit.

Ringe. Tja, er würde Jakob schon gerne einen Verlobungsring an den Finger stecken. Aber auch das war nicht so ganz einfach. Würde er Jakobs Geschmack treffen?  
Und wie machte man das am besten mit der richtigen Größe?  
Er überlegte eine Weile und dann suchte er am Rechner ein Foto aus.  
Es war ein Foto aus einer ganzen Serie, die Kathrin, eine gute Freundin und hervorragende Fotografin, gemacht hatte. Die ganze Serie zeigte ausschließlich ihrer beider Hände auf schwarzem Samt. Einmal ineinander verschränkt; ein anderes seine Hand, die sich über Jakobs gelegt hatte; ein weiteres, wie ihre beiden Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammen ein Herz formten. Und noch ein paar mehr.  
Felix wählte das aus, auf dem ihre Hände flach nebeneinander auf dem Samt lagen und nur ihre kleinen Finger sich überkreuzten.  
Er druckte es aus und nahm es mit.

Beim Juwelier entschied er sich recht schnell für ein Paar Ringe, die aus matt poliertem Edelstahl waren und winzige Inlays hatten ein Form von Dreiecken aus schwarzem Obsidian.  
Sie sahen waren wunderschön, ausdrucksstark und doch nicht kitschig. Sie gefielen ihm auf Anhieb und er war sich sicher, damit auch Jakobs Geschmack getroffen zu haben.  
Er legte dem Juwelier das Foto ihrer beiden Hände vor. Der maß Felix' Ringfinger und bestimmte dann anhand der Größenverhältnisse die Ringgröße „für das Fräulein Braut“. Himmel, sprach der altmodisch. Aber er war sehr sympathisch und freundlich, also war das schon okay.  
„Es sollen Verlobungsringe sein“, sagte Felix. „Aber später sollen sie uns als Eheringe dienen. Und dann ist es doch sicher möglich, sie zu gravieren?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Haben sie denn schon eine Idee, was graviert werden soll?“  
Felix schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte mehrere Ideen, aber das würde er mit Jakob gemeinsam entscheiden.  
„Wie heißt denn die glückliche?“, fragte der Juwelier.  
Felix grinste.  
„Die Glückliche heißt Jakob und ist ein ganz besonderer, wunderbarer Mann.“  
Er sah ein wenig unsicher zu seinem Gegenüber.  
Der aber lächelte ebenfalls und sagte: „Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen von Herzen, dass er ja sagt!“  
Felix strahlte. Es tat gut, sich so bestätigt zu fühlen.

Die Ringe in der Tasche, in einem kleinen, mit schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagenen Kasten machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Er hatte alles soweit geplant, jetzt musste er nur noch Jakob klarmachen, dass sie heute Abend ausgehen würden.  
Jakob war wieder im Musikzimmer zugange.  
„Hallo Schatz“, sagte Felix und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Hallo Felix.“ Jakob lächelte ihn freudig an. Es war immer wieder schön, zu sehen, wie sehr Jakob sich freute, ihn zu sehen, selbst dann, wenn er nur kurz weg gewesen war.  
„Jakob, ich möchte dich heute Abend ausführen. Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann haben wir beide heute Abend ein Date.“  
Jakob sah ihn mit großen, begeistert blickenden Augen an.  
„Ein richtiges Date?“  
„Ja mein Schatz. Mach dich ein bisschen zurecht, okay? Wir gehen um 18 Uhr los.“  
Jakob nickte und schaute auf die Uhr. 14:30 Uhr. Er seufzte so niedlich, dass Felix lachen musste.  
„Ein bisschen musst du sich schon noch gedulden.“  
„Gut“, sagte Jakob, „dann lass uns mal gemeinsam anhören, was ich heute schon geschafft habe. Ich bin noch nicht ganz damit zufriedenen...“

Und so arbeiteten sie sich gemeinsam durch einen Song ihres neuesten Projektes, und ruck zuck war es kurz nach Fünf.  
Felix klatschte in die Hände.  
„So, Feierabend für heute. Jetzt lass uns ein bisschen zurechtmachen. Ich treffe heute Abend nen ziemlich heißen Typen und will ihm gefallen, weißt du?“ Und er zwinkerte Jakob zu.  
Der grinste.  
„Was für ein Zufall, ich habe heute auch ein Date und das ebenfalls mit einem sexy Kerl. Der außerdem noch total lieb ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht laufen wir beide uns ja nachher noch über den Weg?“  
„Sehr unwahrscheinlich“, sagte Felix und dann lachten sie fröhlich.

Punkt sechs Uhr standen beide Hand in Hand an der Tür der WG.  
Jakob trug eine weiße, hauteng anliegende Hose und weiße Chucks. Dazu ein weißes Leinenhemd, im mittelalterlichen Stil geschnitten und mit einem braunen Ledergürtel gehalten.  
Um den Hals trug er ein Schmuckstück, dass sie mal auf einem Mittelaltermarkt gekauft hatten: einige Hufnägel waren poliert, zu Schlaufen gebogen und ineinander verwoben worden und wurden von einem Lederband gehalten.  
Er sah umwerfend aus.

Felix, der einfach eine schwarze Jeans mit Hemd, einer schmalen Krawatte und und einem schlichten schwarzen Jackett trug, kam sich fasst langweilig dagegen vor, aber nur so lange, bis Jakob ihn mit funkelnden Augen küsste und hingerissen hauchte: „Du hat für mich noch nie eine Krawatte getragen!“  
Jakob schaffte es immer, dass er sich gut fühlte, egal in welcher Situation.  
Zufrieden zogen beide ihre Mäntel über und machten sich auf den Weg.


	6. rote Rose

Das Restaurant erwies sich als gute Entscheidung.  
Als man sie an ihren Tisch gebracht hatte, staunte Felix nicht schlecht: er war wunderschön eingedeckt, und sogar eine Vase mit einer einzelnen roten Rose stand dort. Ja klar, Felix hatte bei der Reservierung erzählt, dass es um ein Verlobungsessen gehen würde.  
Er war ziemlich beeindruckt.  
Das schönste aber waren auch hier wieder Jakobs Augen. Sie strahlten so sehr, dass man damit ganz Berlin hätte beleuchten können.

Sie ließen sich Zeit mit der Wahl der Speisen.  
Schließlich entschieden sie sich erst einmal für eine gemischte Vorspeisenplatte. Als die kam, zeigte sich, dass das eine Gute Wahl war, denn es waren viele kleine Happen darauf, die nicht nur wunderbar schmeckten, sondern mit denen man sich prima gegenseitig füttern konnte, und das machte Spaß und entlockte ihnen mehr als einmal ein Kichern und bescherte Jakob ziemlich rote Wangen.  
Der Wein, den sie sich hatten empfehlen lassen, schmeckte ebenfalls toll und tat sein übriges.

Als die Platte leer war, kehrte irgendwie ein Schweigen ein. Aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Sie fühlten sich wohl, so beieinander. Und sie spürten auch ohne Worte, wie nah sie einander verbunden waren.  
Es wird schön sein, dachte Felix, einander noch näher zu kommen. Und ich glaube, das werden wir, wenn wir verheiratet sind.  
Und dann packte ihn wieder die Unsicherheit.  
Oh mein Gott, ich bin gerade drauf und dran, einem ehemaligen Prinzen einen Heiratsantrag zu machen! Bin ich denn eigentlich größenwahnsinnig? Und wie, zum Teufel, heiratet man einen Vampir?  
Doch dann rief er sich zur Ordnung.  
Jakob ist kein Vampir, schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Er ist ein Mensch wie du. Und dass er mal ein Prinz war, was spielt das für eine Rolle, wenn du ihn doch liebst? Und vor allem – er dich auch, genau so wie du bist?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Jakob hatte gespürt, dass Felix einiges im Kopf herum ging. Es war ihm aber auch einfach anzusehen: der abwesende Blick, die roten Wangen, die sorgenvoll gekrauste Stirn; dann jedoch klärte sich der Blick und die Unsicherheit schien Entschlossenheit zu weichen.  
„Felix...“, wollte er fragen, der jedoch legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und sagte: "Pssst. Nicht jetzt.“ Und er lächelte Jakob an.  
Jakob lächelte zurück. Er vertraute Felix, und was immer in ihm vorging: früher oder später würde der es ihm sagen.

Sie bestellten das Hauptgericht: verschiedene gefüllte Gemüse mit Reis, dazu frisch gebackenes Brot und Dips.   
Wie erwartet war auch das köstlich und eignete sich ebenfalls für neckische Spielereien.  
Brotstückchen wurden dem anderen vor die Lippen gehalten und Gemüsestücken sanft von des Partners Gabel genascht.  
Es machte Spaß und warum auch nicht, schließlich waren sie beide bis über die Ohren verliebt.

Die Nische, in der sie saßen, war ein bisschen vor Blicken geschützt. Nicht dass es sie gestört hätte. Aber irgendwie war es so gemütlicher, intimer. Es bot eine Zweisamkeit, die sie sehr genossen.  
Die junge Kellnerin, die sie bediente, hatte ihren Spaß an den beiden Turteltauben und konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie waren aber auch zu niedlich miteinander.  
Sie hatte den Tisch abgeräumt und kam noch einmal zurück. Zu Felix' Erstaunen stellte sie ein herzförmiges Schälchen vor Ihnen ab, in dem sich zweifarbiges Schoko-Mousse befand. Mit zwei Löffelchen dazu. Und der Rand des Tellers, auf dem das Schälchen stand, war über und über mit winzigen Zuckerherzen in verschiedenen Rosatönen bestreut.  
Diesmal grinste die Kellnerin breit.  
„Ein Gruß des Hauses“, sagte sie, „das ist unser Dessert für Verliebte.“  
Und noch bevor die beiden etwas sagen konnten, war sie wieder verschwunden.

Diesmal waren es Felix' Wangen, die rot wurden, und Jakob, der zu kichern begann.  
„Wir benehmen uns wie die Teenager“, sagte er.  
„Macht nix“, sagte Felix, „im Moment fühle ich mich auch so.“  
Er nahm Jakobs Hand in seine.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, ja? Mehr liebe, als alles andere auf der Welt?“  
Jakob nickte und strahlte.  
„Ich dich auch, Felix. Nicht nur, weil du mich gerettet hast. Sondern weil du einfach du bist.“

Was für ein Moment.  
Sie ertranken geradezu im Blick des jeweils anderen.  
Und gerade, als Jakob den ersten Löffel des köstlichen Desserts zu Felix' Lippen führte, klingelte Felix' Handy.  
„Nicht jetzt“, brummte der und verdrehte die Augen. Dann holte er das Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche seines Jacketts und drückte den Anruf weg. Es läutete erneut.  
„Frodo“. sagte Felix. „Egal was es ist, so wichtig kann es nicht sein, dass es unseren Abend verderben dürfte“, und er schaltete das Handy aus.  
„Ich habe meines gar nicht erst mitgenommen“, sagte Jakob. Felix nickte.  
„Lass meines nächstes Mal auch zu Hause. Es muss doch auch gehen, wenn man mal einen Abend nicht erreichbar ist.“ Er seufzte und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er daran nicht vorher gedacht hatte.  
Er hatte Frodo gesagt, dass er mit Jakob ausgehen würde. Und hatte eigentlich so viel Fingerspitzengefühl erwartet, dass man sie beide in Ruhe lassen würde.  
Mann, Mann, Mann.

Er schleckte die Süßigkeit von dem Löffel, den Jakob ihm hinhielt und sah, wie dessen Augen verlangend glänzten.  
Nun, es könnte sein, dachte er schmunzelnd, dass diese Nacht weitere Süßigkeiten mit sich bringen wird...

In dem Augenblick trat die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Denzer...?“  
Sie schaute von einem zum anderen.  
„Ja?“, sagte Felix.  
Sie hielt ihm ein tragbares Telefon entgegen.  
„Ein Anruf für Sie. Ihr Freund scheint sehr aufgeregt, und sagt, es sei sehr wichtig.“  
Sie zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.  
Felix seufzte.  
„Wenn das nicht wirklich wichtig ist, bring ich dich um, Frodo!“, sagte er in den Hörer. Doch am anderen Ende war André.  
„Felix, ich hab auf deinem Schreibtisch den Prospekt von dem Restaurant gefunden ... Gott sei dank, dass ich euch dort erreiche ... ihr müsst sofort nach Hause kommen. Sofort!“  
„Verdammt, André, was ist denn los?“, sagte Felix irritiert.  
„Jakobs Bruder ist hier. Es gibt Schwierigkeiten.“  
Felix' Herz schien zu Eis zu gefrieren.  
Er tastete in seiner Jacketttasche nach der Schachtel mit den Ringen.  
„Jakob, wir müssen nach Hause“, sagte er. „Daniel ist da. Wie es aussieht, gibt es Probleme. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“  
Und er nahm Jakob, der weiß wie eine Wand geworden war, bei der Hand und sagte:  
„Egal, was los ist, wir schaffen das, okay?“  
Jakob nickte nur stumm.


	7. dunkle Aussichten

Sie liefen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Es kam ihnen vor, als würde die U-Bahn heute dreimal so lange brauchen wie sonst. Aber schließlich kamen sie an.  
Als Felix die Wohnungstür öffnete und beide den Flur betraten, kamen André und Frodo schon angelaufen.  
„Na Gott sei Dank, da seid ihr ja endlich, das hat aber gedauert!“  
„Mann, Frodo, wir haben uns extra beeilt“, knurrte Felix.  
„Wo ist er?“, fragte Jakob aufgeregt, während Felix ihm den Mantel abnahm und beide an die Garderobe hängte. Na ja, so ganz konnte er das mit dem verwöhnen nicht lassen, aber das war schon in Ordnung.

„Er ist in der Küche“, sagte Frodo und zog Jakob hinter sich her. „Wir haben ihm erst einmal Tee gekocht, er war völlig durchgefroren.“  
„Kein Wunder“, sagte Jakob leise, „Vampire fliegen bei einer solche Kälte eigentlich keine weiten Strecken. Es muss also wirklich wichtig sein.“  
Er schluckte, und dann betraten sie alles zusammen die Küche.

Daniel, der bis eben eine Tasse mit heißem Tee zwischen den Händen gehalten hatte, stellte sie ab und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.  
„Jakob Joiko!“, sagte er und lächelte.  
„Daniel Kronprinz!“, sagte Jakob, dann ging er auf seinen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn. „Es tut gut dich zu sehen, kleiner Bruder!“  
„Ja“, sagte Daniel, „ich bin auch froh, dich zu sehen.“  
Sie hielten sich einen Moment, bis Felix sich räusperte.  
„Daniel, was auch immer es zu besprechen gibt, sollen wir euch allein lassen?“

Daniel sah Felix an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Ich komme, um euch zu warnen. Jakob ist in Gefahr. Ich werde am besten von vorne erzählen, und ich möchte, dass du, sein Geliebter, aber auch ihr beiden, seine guten Freude, dabei seid und alles mit anhört. Er wird eure Unterstützung brauchen und ihr habt euch beim letzten mal schon als gute Freunde und als unbezahlbar wertvoll erwiesen.“  
Die drei nickten, und mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Stolz setzten sie sich um den Tisch herum.  
Felix verteilte Tee und dann begann Daniel zu erzählen.

„Jakob, als du dich damals entschlossen hast, fortzugehen und zu den Menschen zu ziehen, gab es bei den Vampiren etliche, die damit nicht einverstanden waren. 'Ein Vampirprinz gehört zu den Vampiren', hieß es da, und 'ein Prinz hat Pflichten und darf nicht einfach so sein Volk verlassen.' Wir wollten damals nicht unnötig Probleme heraufbeschwören und haben daher deinen genauen Aufenthaltsort verschwiegen.  
Aus genau dem gleichen Grund haben wir auch deine Verwandlung in einen Menschen verschwiegen. Unsere Eltern und ich waren die einzigen, die wirklich davon wussten. Aber dummerweise halten auch bei uns Vampiren die modernen Kommunikationsmittel mehr und mehr Einzug, und so konnten wir es einfach nicht so geheim halten, wie wir es uns gewünscht hätten.“  
Er nahm einen Schluckt Tee.  
„Jedenfalls sind Gerüchte aufgekommen, und auch wenn unsere Eltern das alles nie bestätigt haben und offiziell behaupten sie wüssten nicht, wo du jetzt lebst, wissen doch die meisten inzwischen mehr oder weniger Bescheid. Das wäre im Grunde genommen nicht weiter schlimm, die meisten Vampire sind modern und aufgeschlossen.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte Frodo skeptisch. „Also ich finde das mit dem Blutsaugen jetzt nicht so modern.“  
Daniel warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Jakob schaute unsicher zu Felix.  
„Ja!“, sagte Daniel. „Unsere Eltern betreiben eine Politik der Öffnung. Ich werde das, wenn ich König bin, so fortführen. Wir unterstützen massiv die Forschungen zur blutfreien Ernährung ... bisher ist es schon gelungen, eine Minimalblut- Diät zu erarbeiten, die ohne Schäden für uns funktioniert, und das ist erst der Anfang. Wir wollen in Frieden mit den Menschen leben, versteht ihr?“  
Er hatte sich richtig in Zorn geredet.  
„Schon gut“, sagte Frodo entschuldigend. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Aber du musst auch mich verstehen. Bevor ich Jakob kannte, hab ich nicht mal gewusst, dass es Vampire überhaupt gibt, das ist immer noch ganz schön beängstigend.“

„Schön und gut“, sagte André. „Wenn Ihr doch alle so modern und offen seid, wo liegt dann das Problem?“  
Daniel verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das Problem, mein lieber André, liegt darin, dass wir es eben nicht ALLE sind. Es gibt da ein paar, die das anders sehen. Für die die Zusammenarbeit mit den Menschen eine Schande wäre. Und nun gar ein Vampirprinz, der zu einem Menschen geworden ist ...“  
Er drehte sich seinem Bruder zu und nahm seine Hände.  
„Jakob, es gibt da diese Gruppe. Sie treffen sich heimlich, arbeiten versteckt. Und für die bist du ein Schandfleck auf Antlitz unseres Volkes, der ausgemerzt werden muss.“  
„Verdammt Daniel!“, schimpfte Felix, der das entsetzte und totenbleiche Gesicht seines Liebsten sah. „Hättest du das nicht ein bisschen weniger widerlich ausdrücken können?“

Daniel schien zu merken, dass er nicht gerade vor Feingefühl geglänzt hatte und sagte leise:  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber die Lage ist ernst. Wir haben durch einen jungen Vampir, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte und dann erst merkte, was für kranke Spinner das sind, erfahren, dass sie einen Mörder auf Jakob angesetzt haben!“  
Erschrocken schnappten die Freunde nach Luft.  
Daniel fuhr fort.  
„Bisher kennen sie Jakobs Aufenthaltsort nicht. Allerdings haben sie einen magischen Kristall.“ Er sah Jakob an.  
Der war noch bleicher geworden.  
„Oh Shit.“  
Daniels Augen worden groß. „Nein, oder? Sag mir nicht, dass ...“  
„Doch.“

„Verdammt, könnt ihr uns bitte mal sagen, wovon ihr redet?“, fragte Felix und schaute von dem einen Bruder zum anderen.  
„So ein magischer Kristall“, sagte Jakob leise, „kann dir den Aufenthaltsort eines Gesuchten zeigen. Allerdings nur zwischen der Abend- und der Morgendämmerung und auch nur dann, wenn der Gesuchte nicht durch die unmittelbare Anwesenheit seiner wahren Liebe geschützt ist. Solange dieser Schutz besteht, kann kein Schadzauber irgendwas ausrichten.“  
„Verdammt“, sagte nun auch Felix.  
„Sie haben sich gestern gestritten“, erklärte nun Frodo. „Und daher hat Jakob letzte Nacht nicht hier bei Felix geschlafen sondern bei Freunden, in deren WG.“  
„Oh Mist“, sagte Daniel.  
Er sah seinen Bruder an.  
„Dann wissen sie jetzt, wo du bist.“


	8. helle Tränen

Minutenlang herrschte betretenes Schweigen.  
Dann räusperte sich Felix und sagte:  
„Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir hier weg. Jakob muss hier weg, und ich gehe nicht ohne ihn.“  
Daniel nickte.  
„Ja. Ihr solltet an einen Ort, wo es nicht so viele Menschen gibt und man leicht die Übersicht behalten kann. Und ihr dürft euch, bis die Sache ausgestanden ist, keine Nacht mehr voneinander trennen. Zwischen Abend- und Morgendämmerung müsst ihr zusammenbleiben.“  
Jakob nickte. Felix schlag die Arme um ihn und sagte lächelnd:  
„Nun, das wird mir nicht schwer fallen.“

„Und was machen wir?“, fragte Frodo, dem ziemlich mulmig zu Mute war.  
„Ihr geht am besten auch. Ihr müsst nicht so weit fort, aber ihr solltet besser nicht in der Wohnung sein, falls ...“  
„Und wenn wir einfach darauf achten, alle Fenster geschlossen zu halten? Dann kann kein Vampir rein, oder?“, sagte André. „Flatternde Fledermäuse können schließlich keine Fensterscheibe zerschlagen, oder?“  
„Das nicht“, sagte Daniel, „aber ... wir wissen nicht, ob der, der Jakob ermorden soll, auch tatsächlich ein Vampir sein wird.“  
„Na mit einem Menschen werden wir beiden doch wohl fertig“, sagte Frodo mit einem breiten Grinsen und boxte André auf die Schulter. Das Grinsen verging ihm jedoch, als er den Blick sah, den die beiden Brüder tauschten.  
„Ihr...“, stammelte er, „ihr ... redet nicht von einem Menschen, oder?“  
Jakob und Daniel nickten.

Frodo knallte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.  
„Moment mal. Bis vor einem halben Jahr habe ich noch nicht mal gewusst, dass es Vampire tatsächlich gibt. Und nun sitze ich mit Zweien davon – entschuldige bitte, Jakob, also mit einem davon am Tisch, und das sogar recht freundschaftlich. Und nun erzählt ihr mir es gibt da noch … andere? Was denn bitte noch alles?“  
Jakob seufzte.  
„Ich glaube, Frodo, so genau willst du das gar nicht wissen.“  
„Mag sein. Aber ich will wissen, was uns erwartet. Also wer oder was wird der Mörder sein?“

Daniel atmete tief durch.  
„Wir wissen es nicht. Frodo, es gibt viele ... Arten von ... Wesen auf dieser Welt, von denen die Menschen keine Ahnung haben, und die meisten sind dankbar, dass es so ist und wollen einfach nur in Ruhe existieren. Aber es gibt in allen Völkern auch die schlechten Wesenheiten, die bösen ... Es könnte ein Banshee sein. Die meisten von ihnen bringen einfach nur die Nachricht vom bevorstehenden Tod. Aber es gibt ein paar denen das nicht genügt. Die den Tod selber herbeiführen. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Werwo...“

Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn.  
Er schaute sich zu seinem Bruder um. Jakob hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und schluchzte.  
Felix versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber Jakob weinte herzzerreißend.  
„Ich möchte doch niemandem etwas tun“, stieß er zwischen zwei Atemzügen aus. „Ich möchte doch einfach nur in Ruhe leben! Und jetzt ziehe ich auch euch noch mit darein, meine Freunde, und dich, Felix ...“  
Er war verzweifelt und das Schluchzen erschütterte seine ganzen Körper.  
Felix strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
„Jakob, hey, du kannst doch nichts dafür! Und glaub mir, wir halten zu dir. Wir halten zusammen. Egal was kommt.“  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, doch langsam begann Felix' sanfte Stimme, Jakob zu beruhigen.  
Er richtete sich auf, straffte sich und sagte:  
„Ja. Ich danke euch allen. Und ihr habt recht. Ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam.“ Und er hielt seine Hand in die Mitte des Tisches.  
Felix legte seine Hand auf Jakobs, Frodo und André legten ihre ebenfalls darauf, und zum Schluss, nach kurzem Zögern, auch Daniel.

Nachdem sie die Hände wieder voneinander gelöst haben, sagte Felix, praktisch wie er nun mal war:  
„Meine Eltern leben auf einem winzigen Dorf in Süddeutschland. Wir werden jetzt unsere Sachen packen und noch heute Abend losfahren. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich ihnen erzähle, wenn wir morgen früh einfach dort vor der Tür stehen, aber sie werden sich freuen. Und dort müssten wir erst einmal sicher sein, oder?“  
Fragend blickte er zu Daniel. Der nickte.  
„Ich denke schon.“

Felix schaute auf die beiden Freunde.  
„Ihr pennt am besten die nächste Zeit bei Marti und Rick. Packt auch ein paar Sachen und dann ruft dort an. Die Jungs haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ihr dort noch heute aufschlagt.“  
Frodo nickte.  
„Gut“, sagte Daniel und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg zurück.“  
„Nichts da!“, fiel Jakob ihm ins Wort. „Du gehst mit Frodo und André und wirst dich bis morgen ausruhen, bevor du dich wieder auf den langen Weg machst!“  
„Aber ...“  
„Nichts aber! Ich will, dass du heile zu Hause wieder ankommst und deswegen spiele ich jetzt mal die Großer- Bruder- Karte aus!“, sagte er und grinste.  
„Na gut“, sagte Daniel und grinste zurück. „Dann fliege ich morgen los. Ich werde mich von zu Hause aus kümmern ... die Suche leiten ... versuchen, herauszufinden, wer der Mörder ist und vor allem auch ... was.“  
Er griff in seine Hosentasche.  
„Hier“, sagte er und hielt Jakob eine kleine Karte hin. Eine Visitenkarte mit seiner Handynummer.  
„Ich sagte doch, wir nutzen inzwischen auch die modernen Kommunikatuonsmittel. Ihr Menschen seid verdammt erfindungsreich.“

Frodo bekam einen Lachhanfall.  
„Ein Vampir mit Smartphone. Wenn mir das vor ein paar Monaten einer erzählt hätte ...“  
Dann wurde er schlagartig still und sagte entsetzt:  
„Es ... es … es ... gibt doch Begriff 'Smombie' ... steckt da etwa auch mehr dahinter???!“  
Jetzt war Jakob an der Reihe, zu lachen.  
„Nein,“, sagte er. „Wenn du damit fragen willst, ob es Zombies gibt ... die gibt es nun tatsächlich mal nicht. Solange ihr Menschen ... wir Menschen nicht eine entsprechende Apokalypse auslösen.“

„Scheiße“, brummte in dem Moment André, „ich werde nie wieder Horrorfilme schauen können. Ihr habt mir echt das ganze Genre versaut!“  
Und jetzt lachten sie alle, es war ein befreiendes Lachen und es tat ihnen allen gut.


	9. schwarzer Kaffee

Sie fuhren noch in der selben Nacht los, nachdem die anderen drei sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu in die WG zu Marti, Rick und Dominik gemacht hatten. Sie hatten was von einer defekten Heizung erzählt und gebeten, ein paar Tage bleiben zu dürfen. Natürlich war das überhaupt kein Problem, und somit war das dringlichste erst einmal geklärt.  
Felix und Jakob befanden sich inzwischen auf der Autobahn gen Süden.  
Felix fuhr, denn Jakob war im Moment noch zu nervös, um das Steuer in die Hand zu nehmen und den Wagen sicher führen zu können.  
Felix fuhr nicht allzu schnell, da es leicht schneite, und er wollte zu allem Überfluss nicht auch noch einen Unfall bauen.

Auf halber Strecke lenkte er das Auto auf den Parkplatz einer Raststätte und hielt an.  
„Ich könnte nen Kaffee brauchen“, sagte er, Jakob nickte.  
„Ja, ich auch.“  
Sie gingen in das warme und hell erleuchtete Gebäude, holten sich jeder ein Heißgetränk und setzten sich an einen Fensterplatz.  
„Es ist schon seltsam, was mit uns geschieht“, sagte Felix nachdenklich.  
Jakob sah zu Boden.  
„Hey, nicht traurig sein!“, Felix strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.  
„Wir werden das zusammen durchstehen, und wenn wir mal alt sind, wiegen wir unsere Enkel auf den Knien und erzählen die ganze Geschichte und die werden staunen, was sie doch für abenteuerlustige Großväter haben!“  
Er grinste und Jakob musste auch kichern und schließlich prusteten sie los.

Der Kaffee tat gut und weckte die Lebensgeister.  
„Hunger?“ ,fragte Felix. Jakob schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich geh mal auf Toilette“, sagte er und stand auf.  
„Warte!“, Felix stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir sollen uns nicht trennen.“  
Jakob schluckte. „Ist ja schon peinlich, dass wir jetzt zusammen aus Klo gehen. ..“ Er grinste wieder und am Ende lachten sie wieder alle beide.  
Ihr lachen hatte etwas gezwungenes, und dennoch half es ihnen.  
Schlussendlich wartete Felix im Waschraum auf Jakob, und sie gingen zurück zum Auto.  
Bevor sie einstiegen, zog er seinen Mann an sich, küsste ihn sanft und sagte:  
„Die nächsten Nächte werden wir wieder friedlich in einem Bett verbringen.“  
Jakob schmunzelte.  
„Schlafend?“  
„Ja, das unter Umständen auch.“

Ehe sie weiterfuhren, fummelte Jakob am Radio herum. Er hatte keine Lust auf Weihnachtsrockmusik, aber auf den ganzen Dudelfunk-Sendern lief beinahe nichts anderes.  
Schließlich schob er eine CD rein, mit Musik von Frodos Band.  
„Das macht wenigstens munter“, sagte er.  
Es dauerte trotzdem nur noch ein paar Kilometer, und er war eingeschlafen.  
Er schniefte leise vor sich hin, und Felix begann das Herz vor Liebe überzufließen. Er fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und einen starken Beschützerinstinkt. Er würde immer für Jakob da sein, und ihn notfalls mit seinem Leben verteidigen.

Als Jakob wieder erwachte, bestand er darauf, dass sie mal die Plätze wechselten.  
Felix sah müde und erschöpft aus, und er hatte immerhin zwei Stunden geschlafen.  
Er übernahm also das Steuer und weckte Felix, der kurz darauf ebenfalls einschlief, erst, als sie das Ortsschild des kleinen Dorfes passierten.  
Felix wies ihm den Weg zu der einzigen kleinen Bäckerei des Ortes, wo sie eine Tüte mit Brötchen und Gebäck besorgten.  
Und als sie schließlich vor dem Haus der Eltern standen, war es immer noch stockdunkel, aber in der Wohnküche brannte schon Licht. Die Denzers waren gerade dabei, aufzustehen.

Felix klingelte.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Frau Denzer stand vor ihnen, verschlafen, im Morgenmantel und einen Schwall Wärme und Kaffeeduft um sich herum.  
„Guten Morgen, Mama.“ „Guten Morgen, Frau Denzer.“  
Felix Mutter sah sie ziemlich verdutzt an.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier? Um diese Zeit? Aber kommt doch erst einmal rein ins Warme.“  
Sie lief aufgeregt vor den beiden jungen Männern her in Richtung Küche und rief:  
„Walter, du ahnst nicht, wer da so früh schon vor unserer Tür steht!“

Vater Denzer schaute ebenso verblüfft, nahm dann aber erst seinen Sohn und dann dessen Freund, den er bisher nur von Fotos her kannte, fest in den Arm.  
Die Mutter wuselte herum, deckte den Tisch und schenkte allen Kaffee ein.  
Dann fragte sie: „Wir freuen uns ja, dass ihr da seid. Aber ... ihr seid mitten in der Nacht gefahren und steht unangekündigt in den frühen Morgenstunden bei uns vor der Tür. Also, was ist passiert?“  
Jakob schaute zu Felix. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
Sie konnten ja schlecht mit der Wahrheit um die Ecke kommen.  
Vampire, Banshees, geplante Mordanschläge ... bei aller Liebe und allem Verständnis ist das keine Geschichte, die man den Eltern oder Schwiegereltern beim Morgenkaffee erzählt und dann auch noch erwartet, dass sie einem Glauben schenken.

Felix jedoch hatte sich Gedanken darum gemacht.  
„Nun ja, Jakob geht es nicht so toll. Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Einen Burnout, versteht ihr?“  
Jakob schnappte nach Luft, sagte aber nichts.  
„Er muss dringend ausspannen. Einfach mal ein paar Tage erholen und nichts tun, außer spazieren gehen, viel schlafen, und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Das geht nämlich in unserem Alltagsstress auch oftmals unter. Außerdem habe ich ihm Arbeits-, Handy- und Laptopverbot erteilt“, sagte Felix und zwinkerte den Eltern zu.  
„Hey!“, protestierte Jakob, dem das nun nicht besonders gefiel.  
„Da seid ihr bei uns genau richtig. Nur beim kochen, Felix, da musst du mir helfen, mit vegan kenne ich mich nicht aus...“ Mutter Denzer krauste die Stirn. Felix atmete auf. Wenn sie ganz praktische Probleme zu bewältigen hatte, war sie beschäftigt.  
Und da beide Eltern schon immer dem Leben in der Großstadt ausgesprochen skeptisch gegenüber gestanden hatten, war die Sache mit dem stressbedingten Zusammenbruch für sie durchaus schlüssig.

„Ja ja", plapperte die Mutter weiter, „und wenn einer nicht vernünftig ist, ist es gut, dass er einen Partner hat, der das für ihn übernimmt und notfalls auch mal streng ist, nicht wahr, Walter?“  
Vater Denzer brummte nur.  
„Papa hat es mit dem Cholesterin und soll sich gesund ernähren. Und du weißt ja, wie sehr er die deftige Küche liebt.“

Die beiden Jungen Männer schauten sich an. Es war gemütlich und herzlich hier in der Küche der Denzers. Felix liebte seine Eltern sowieso, und auch Jakob fühlte sich wohl.  
Und so begann die Angst und Anspannung ein bisschen von ihm zu weichen und er war Felix und den Schwiegereltern einfach nur dankbar dafür.


	10. blaue Augen

Daniel verbrachte die Nacht in der WG.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fest, dass er sehr gut geschlafen hatte.  
Er war gestern Abend todmüde auf die Luftmatratze gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen. Sein Schlaf war tief und erholsam gewesen.  
Aus der Küche hörte er das Klappern von Tassen. Also stand er auf, streckte sich und ging in Richtung Küche. Dort traf er den kleinen blauäugigen jungen Mann, Marti, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

„Hallo“, sagte er.  
„Hallo, guten Morgen“, antwortete der andere.  
Daniel zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann fragte er:  
„Kann ich helfen?“  
Marti lächelte freundlich, nickte und sagte:  
„Schau mal, dort in dem Schrank ist das Geschirr, wenn du magst, kannst du den Tisch decken. Wir sind sechs, nein sieben, Steve kommt auch noch. Der kommt samstags immer zum Frühstück.“  
Daniel nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Marti stellte inzwischen Wurst, Käse und Marmelade zurecht.  
„Steve bringt gleich Brötchen mit. Das macht er jeden Samstag. Ich habe eben angerufen, dass wir heute ein paar mehr Leute sind."  
Er schaute Daniel fragend an.  
„Was möchtest du für einen Kaffee?“  
„Ähm ...“, Daniel fühlte sich unsicher. Mit so etwas kannte er sich nicht aus.  
„Ich ... äh ... so einen wie du.“  
Marti nickte und machte sich daran, der Maschine einen weiteren Cappuccino zu entlocken. Als er dem anderen die Tasse reichte, sagte er: „Zucker steht auf dem Tisch.“

Es war eine für Daniel ungewohnte Situation und er fühlte sich wohl und unwohl zugleich. Die Freunde von Jakob hatten ihn herzlich und ohne Fragen zu stellen aufgenommen. Und jetzt, wo einer nach dem anderen in der Küche eintrudelte und sie schließlich in fröhlicher Runde um den Tisch saßen, hatte er fast das Gefühl, dazu zu gehören.  
Und genau das was es dann wiederum, was ihm zu schaffen machte. Er begann, diese Menschen zu mögen.  
Dabei waren sie doch genau genommen nichts weiter als Nahrung für ihn. Es gab Vampire, auch und gerade unter den Adligen, die den Thron seines Vaters umgaben, die sie als „Vieh“ bezeichneten.  
Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Nein, er selber konnte und wollte sie nicht so sehen, nicht mehr. Und nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete er seinen Bruder um die Freiheit, die der gewonnen hatte.

Dann rief er sich zur Ordnung. 'Dein Bruder wird gerade von einer Horde Wahnsinniger mit dem Tode bedroht. Das ist beileibe nicht der Zeitpunkt, um ihn zu beneiden', sagte er sich.  
Er seufzte, während er voller Appetit in ein Honigbrötchen biss. Er würde direkt nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen. Es wäre nicht gut für ihn, länger zu bleiben.

Marti spähte in Daniels Tasse.  
„Noch Kaffee?“  
Daniel nickte und reichte ihm die Tasse. Martis Hand kam ihm entgegen und einen winzigen Augenblick berührten sich versehentlich ihre Finger. Daniel zuckte zurück. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob ein elektrischer Funke zwischen ihnen übergesprungen wäre.  
Er sah Marti erschrocken an und blickte in zwei blaue Augen voller Wärme und voller Interesse. Und er sah in ihnen winzige Lichtpunkte funkeln.  
Nein, er musste fort von hier. Direkt nach dem Frühstück.  
Er war immerhin der zukünftige König der Vampire und hatte nicht die Möglichkeiten, die sein Bruder gehabt hatte.  
Selbst wenn er unter den Menschen ... seine große Liebe finden würde ... nein. Er musste fort.  
Er riss seinen Blick von Marti los.  
„Ja“, sagte er, „noch so einen Cappuccino, das wäre toll.“  
Marti bereitete das gewünschte Getränk für ihn zu.

Daniel wollte gerade wohlig den ersten Schluck nehmen, als sein Smartphone klingelte.  
Er lief aus der Küche, bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm. Frodo und André sahen ihm hinterher. Nach ein paar Minuten standen sie auf und verließen ebenfalls die Küche. Daniel stand im Flur und sah etwas verloren aus. Er hatte gerade aufgelegt.  
„Weißt du etwas neues?“, fragte Frodo.  
Daniel nickte.  
„Es gibt gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten. Meinen Eltern und ihren Leute ist es gelungen, die Gruppe aufzustöbern. Sie haben die Namen der Mitglieder haben auch einige erwischt. Nur die Rädelsführer sind entkommen. Wir wissen, wie sie heißen, wer sie sind ... wir wissen nur noch nicht, wo sie sich versteckt halten.“

Er sah die beiden Freunde an.  
„Und wir wissen jetzt, dass der gedungene Mörder ein Vampir ist.“  
„Gut“, sagte André, „das macht es ein bisschen einfacher, oder? Ich meine, weil sich Jakob damit immerhin auskennt.“  
„Stimmt“, sagte Daniel.  
„Ich werde gleich versuchen, Felix zu erreichen. Und ich möchte euch beide um etwas bitten. Ich brauche mal wieder eure Hilfe.“  
Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten dann.  
„Na ja, ich muss zurück. Ich werde mich zu Hause darum kümmern, die Drahtzieher hinter all dem zu packen. Und außerdem ...“  
Er schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
„... ist bald Neumond ...ihr versteht schon ...“

Es war ihm sehr, sehr unangenehm. Wo war der selbstsichere, nie um ein Wort verlegene Thronfolger geblieben? Der alles im Griff hatte, und der Felix eine 'tust du ihm weh, bring ich dich um' Rede gehalten hatte? Wann hatte der sich in das schüchterne und verlegen Häufchen verwandelt, als dass er sich gerade fühlte?  
Frodo schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können.  
„Das ist, was Freundschaft mit einem macht. Dass man nicht möchte, dass den Freunden, die man mag, etwas geschieht, was nicht gut für sie ist. Und ... du magst uns, oder? Besonders Marti, stimmts?“  
Daniel wurde knallrot.

Dann straffte er sich.  
„Wie auch immer. Ihr beide müsstet die Wohnung, also eure Wohnung, beobachten und mir Bescheid geben, falls dort jemand auftaucht oder sich sonst etwas ungewöhnliches tut. Ihr müsstet mich dann sofort informieren.“  
André nickte und sagte dann:  
„Das werden wir tun, aber .. ich denke, das werden wir nicht zu zweit schaffen. Ich denke, wir sollten die anderen einweihen.“  
Daniel wollte erst abwehren. Aber dann überlegte er, wie schnell Jakob damals seine Freunde hatte überzeugen können, und wie hilfreich sie gewesen waren. Und André hatte recht. Zu zweit war das nicht machbar, zumal er einen weiteren Auftrag für sie hatte.  
Also sagte er: „Ja, du hast wohl recht. Dann lass uns den anderen mal alles erzählen.“  
Und so gingen die drei zurück in die Küche.  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren Marti, Rick, Steve und Dominik noch dabei, das eben gehörte erst einmal zu verdauen.


	11. knusprigbraune Pizza

Nachdem sie alle soweit waren, dass sie die ganze Geschichte glaubten (und ja, es hatte ein bisschen Überzeugungskraft und eine Verwandlung von Daniel benötigt), waren sie aber schnell bereit, zu helfen. Man stellte einen Plan auf, wer wann die Wohnung im Auge behalten würde.  
Irgendwie machte das ganze auch ein bisschen Spaß. Es schmeckte nach Abenteuer. Trotzdem vergaßen sie nicht eine Sekunde, dass es um nicht weniger als Jakobs Leben ging.

Daniel jedoch wandte sich an Frodo.  
„An dich habe ich noch eine spezielle Bitte.“  
Frodo nickte ihm zu.  
„Als es damals darum ging, Jakob vor dem Tode zu retten, hast du ganz viel Recherche im Internet betrieben und letzten Endes warst auch du derjenige, der den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden hat und uns alle auf die Lösung gebracht hat.“  
Frodo strahlte. Ja, zugegebener Maßen war er deshalb auch schon ein wenig stolz auf sich.  
"Vielleicht kannst du noch einmal im Netz auf die Suche gehen ...?“  
„Klar, wonach soll ich denn suchen?“

„Also es ist so. Um Jakob zu retten und in einen wahren Menschen zu verwandeln, war es damals nötig, dass seine wahre Liebe ihn küsst und mit ihm schläft. Das hat Felix gemacht und es hat funktioniert.“  
Frodo grinste.  
„Es funktioniert bis heute, die Wände in der WG sind nicht so dick, weißt du.“  
Daniel schnaubte.  
„Hey, man, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!“ Aber dann musste er doch kichern. Er freute sich einfach für seinen Bruder, dass der mit Felix sein Glück gefunden hatte.  
„Schon klar, sorry fürs unterbrechen“, sagte Frodo.

„Also zurück zum Punkt. Unsere Eltern haben wie schon mal gesagt versucht, die Sache ein bisschen geheim zu halten, und wie man sieht war das eine gute Entscheidung. Leider hat sie nicht wie gehofft funktioniert. Aber sie haben Forschungen anstellen lassen, und haben herausgefunden dass es etwas gibt, einen Schutz, den man über Jakob legen kann, so dass er zum einen nicht mehr gefunden werden kann, selbst wenn der, der ihn sucht so einen magischen Kristall hat. Zum anderen aber auch, dass niemand ihn je mehr als Vampir oder gar Vampirprinz erkennt. Etwas, das dafür sorgt, dass er auch vor magiebegabten suchenden Augen einfach als der Mensch erscheint, der er ja im Grunde auch ist. Versteht du was ich meine?“  
Frodo nickte.  
„Eine Art Schutzzauber also?“  
„Ich glaube“, sagte Daniel, „es ist viel simpler. Das dumme ist halt nur, wir wissen mal wieder nicht, was. Die Forschungen laufen auf Hochtouren, aber vielleicht kannst du ja wieder die Recherche im Bereich der Märchen aufnehmen? Da hast du doch inzwischen Erfahrung.“  
Frodo grinste.  
„In der Tat. Ja klar, ich mache mich an die Arbeit.“  
Daniel umarmte ihn.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an die anderem.  
„Danke an euch alle. Ich fliege jetzt nach Hause. Wenn wir was erfahren, melde ich mich bei euch. Und ihr meldet euch bei mir, okay?“  
Und vor aller Augen verwandelte er sich erneut in eine Fledermaus und machte sich durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster davon, auf den Weg nach Hause, ins Reich der Vampire und ins Schloss des Königs, seines Vaters.

Die Jungs räumten die Küche auf und Rick machte sich als erster auf den Weg, um von dem kleinen Straßencafé aus auf der anderen Straßenseite die WG von Frodo und André zu beobachten.  
Frodo jedoch setzte sich an Martis Laptop und begann mit der Suche.  
Er las Märchen kreuz und quer. Er las besonders noch mal, wie schon beim letzten Male, das Märchen von Schneewittchen in all seinen Formen und Abwandlungen. Er stöberte auf Seiten über Märchenforschung und kleinen privaten Märchenblogs. Er las in Onlinebibliotheken und Literarturforen.  
Er kämpfte sich durch Doktorarbeiten und Universitäts- Forschungsprojekte.

Als der Abend kam, hatte er das Gefühl, sein ganzer Kopf würde schwirren.  
Er beschloss eine Pause zu machen, zumal Marti den Kopf in sein Zimmer steckte und sagte:  
„Wir bestellen Pizza. Du auch?“  
Oh ja, eine schöne Pizza wäre jetzt genau das richtige.  
Also schloss er sich dem an und setzte sich mit den anderen gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer.  
Rick und auch Dominik, der nach ihm die Überwachung der anderen WG übernommen hatten, hatten nichts zu berichten.  
Im Augenblick war André derjenige, der dort Wache hielt. Heute Nacht um zwei Uhr sollte Steve ihn ablösen.  
Es war alles ruhig im Moment und fühlte sich irgendwie für alle an, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Als der Pizzabote klingelte, stürmte Frodo mit knurrendem Magen zu Wohnungstür. Er nahm den Stapel Pizza entgegen, zahlte und wollte die Tür mit dem Fuß zu kicken, als LeFloid die Treppe hinaufgestürmt kam.  
„Mensch Frodo, ich und Robin warten die ganze Zeit schon auf dich, wir wollten doch heute für Nerdscope drehen! Warum bist du nicht gekommen?“  
Frodo schaute ihn groß an. Himmelherrgott, dass hatte er vor lauter Aufregung ganz vergessen!  
„Sorry, Flo, aber ... am besten kommst du erstmal mit rein.“  
Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen und verteilten die Pizzen. Dominik holte einen Teller aus der Küche und jeder von ihnen schnitt ein Stück von seiner Pizza ab, sodass auch Flo genug hatte, um davon satt zu werden.  
Als das geschehen war, sagte Frodo in die Runde:  
„Hört mal, Leute. Ich möchte Flo gerne einbinden und ihm erzählen was los ist. Ich könnte ihn bei der Recherche gut gebrauchen, denn niemand ist so gut wie er, wenn es darum geht, Wissen zu sammeln, aufzubereiten und wesentliche Fakten aus Texten herauszulesen und zusammen zufassen.“  
„Meinst du?“, sagte Rick. „Hältst du das für klug, noch jemandem davon zu erzählen?“  
„Klar“, meinte Frodo.  
„Also Leute“, sagte Flo jetzt, „ihr könnt mich hier nicht so antriggern und dann nichts erzählen. Also was ist los?“

Zuerst war Flo fest überzeugt, dass man ihn veralbern wollte. Wer sollte es ihm auch verübeln.  
Doch nach einer gewissen Zeit spürte er, dass es den Freunden ernst war.  
So oder so, er war bereit, zu helfen.  
Also setzte er sich nach dem Abendessen mit Frodo zusammen und ging mit ihm die ganze Recherche noch mal durch.  
Und sie fanden tatsächlich eine Sache, die ihnen auffiel.


	12. blutroter Wein

Daniel lehnte sich bequem in den weichen Sessel und seufzte zufrieden. In seinen vor Kälte steifen Händen hielt er einen Weinpokal, verziert mit feinziseliertem Silber und kunstvoll gearbeiteten Gemmen. Darin befand sich eine heiße, würzig duftende blutrote Flüssigkeit. Er nahm einen Schluck und eine angenehme Wärme durchrieselte ihn.  
"Mmmhh, das tut gut", sagte er und lächelte seinen Gastgeber dankbar an.  
"Das ist Glühwein", sagte der. "Eine Erfindung der Menschen."  
Daniel wollte antworten, als sein Handy klingelte.  
Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und nahm den Anruf entgegen.   
„Ja?"  
"Daniel? Hier ist Frodo. Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?"  
„Ja. Warte mal, ich stelle das Gespräch mal auf Lautsprecher, okay?"  
"Gut", sagte Frodo. "Und wer hört dann mit?"

Daniel sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. Der nickte ihm zu.  
"Frodo, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause zuerst zum Schloss des Grafen geflogen. Du erinnerst dich - jener Stammvater, der uns damals bei Jakobs Verwandlung in einen Menschen den entscheidenden Hinweis geben konnte. Ich bin gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen und hoffe nun, dass er uns auch dieses mal helfen kann. Ich bin allerdings völlig durchgefroren und muss erst einmal wieder warm werden. Aber sag mal, weshalb rufst du denn an?"  
"Tja", sagte Frodo, "ich habe gemeinsam mit meinem Kumpel Flo im Internet recherchiert. Flo weiß auch Bescheid und ist vertrauenswürdig."  
"Gut, in Ordnung", sagte Daniel.

"Also, wir haben da eine Frage an dich. Kann es sein, dass Schneewittchen nicht das einzige sogenannte Märchen ist, das im Grunde genommen nichts anderes erzählt, als eine Vampirlegende? Oder besser ausgedrückt, ein historisches Ereignis aus der Geschichte der Vampire?"  
Daniel sah fragend zu dem Grafen hinüber. Der nickte bedächtig und bat Daniel mit einer Geste, ihm das Telefon zu übergeben. Daniel kam dem nach.  
"Guten Tag, junger Mann. Ich bin derjenige, der Ihnen als 'der Graf' bekannt sein dürfte. Und ja, Sie haben durchaus Recht."  
"Wusste ich's doch", sagte Frodo.  
"Da wäre z.B. Dornröschen. Die liegt hundert Jahre rum und pennt. Verfällt nicht, bleibt so schön und wird am Ende erlöst durch den Kuss ihrer wahren Liebe. Das kennen wir doch irgendwo her, hab ich recht?"  
Man hörte regelrecht sein Grinsen.  
"Sie haben das vollkommen richtig erkannt, junger Mann. Und das Märchen von Dornröschen ist beileibe nicht das einzige."

Daniel nahm das Telefon wieder zurück.  
"Frodo", sagte er, "ich bin es wieder. Sag mal, hilft uns das irgendwie weiter?"  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Frodo. "Aber was auffällt, ist, dass diese Märchen, na ja, eigentlich fast alle Märchen damit enden, dass die Protagonisten heiraten. Erst die Hochzeit und dann leben sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende."  
"Du meinst also, heiraten wäre die Lösung?"  
"Na ja, kann doch sein, oder?"  
"Ich weiß nicht recht." Daniel zweifelte daran.  
"Weißt du, Frodo, uns Vampire und euch Menschen, aber auch die Konflikte zwischen unseren beiden Völkern gibt es schon wesentlich länger als das christliche Ritual des Heiratens. Ich glaube also nicht, dass es das ist. Ich denke, dass da noch mehr dahinter stecken muss."  
Frodo seufzte enttäuscht.  
"Gut", sagte er, "dann werden Flo und ich mal weiter suchen."  
"Danke", sagte Daniel, " und grüß mal alle von mir, ja?“  
„Mach ich", sagte Frodo und legte auf.

Daniel nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Glühwein. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte und warf lange Schatten in den Raum.  
Seine Hände waren inzwischen nicht mehr so klamm.  
"Langsam wird mir wieder warm", sagte er und lächelte.  
"Gut", sagte der Graf. "Dann kannst du mir ja jetzt dein Anliegen schildern, Daniel Thronfolger. Es geht um deinen Bruder, den J.O.I.K.O?"  
Daniel nickte und begann, die Probleme zu schildern.  
Anschließend saßen sie da und schwiegen.  
"Es erschüttert mich", sagte der Graf schließlich, "dass es nach all den Jahrhunderten oder gar Jahrtausenden immer noch eine solche Verbohrtheit gibt. Der Weg, den deine Eltern einschlagen, nämlich mit den Menschen zu leben anstatt von ihnen, ist der einzig richtige."  
Der junge Prinz nickte.  
"Ich werde ihn weiter beschreiten, wenn ich erst König bin." 

"Du hast einen guten Grund dafür, nicht wahr?"  
"Ich habe jede Menge Gründe."  
"Ich denke", sagte der Graf, "dein spezieller Grund hat möglicherweise ein paar blitzende Augen und vielleicht ein süßes Lächeln?"  
"Woher..?", wollte Daniel fragen, aber dann ließ er es sein. Sein Gesicht überzog sich mit Röte.  
"Ja, Sie haben Recht. Blitzeblaue Augen hat er."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Augenblick. Dann klatschte der Graf in die Hände.  
"Nun denn, lass uns schauen, ob wir deinem Bruder helfen können. Komm mit."  
Er nahm einen Leuchter mit drei flackernden Kerzen in die Hand und ging voraus durch dunkle Gänge und lange Flure des Schlosses, bis sie zu einer schweren Eichentür gelangten, die laut knarzte, als er sie aufstieß.  
Daniel musste breit grinsen. Auch der Graf schmunzelte.  
"Ja nun", sagte er, "ich bin ein alter Mann und liebe meine Klischees!"  
Sie sahen sich an und prusteten los. Es tat gut, einfach mal zu lachen, so ernst die Situation auch war, denn Bitterkeit hat noch niemandem weiter geholfen.

Schließlich sagte der Alte:  
"Das ist meine Bibliothek. Hier sind das Wissen und die Legenden aus Jahrtausenden gesammelt. Vielleicht finden wir hier irgendwo einen Hinweis auf das, was deinen Bruder für alle Zeiten schützen kann. Lass uns loslegen, junger Prinz."  
Daniels Augen glitten fasziniert über die Regale. Es schien hier alles zu geben, von schmalen Heftchen bis zu dicken Folianten. Ein ganzer Flügel des riesigen Raumes enthielt Regale voller Pergamente, und, oh, waren das Papyri? Teilweise so alt, dass man das Gefühl hatte, sie würden vom bloßen Anschauen zu Staub zerfallen.

"Das geht sehr weit zurück in die Geschichte, oder?", fragte Daniel atemlos.  
"Ja", sagte der Graf, "und das ist noch nicht alles. Unter dem Schloss gibt es uralte Katakomben. Dort lagern Tontafeln, in Stein geritzte Zeichnungen, in Knochen geschnitzte einfache Symbole."  
Daniel schluckte.  
"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es uns schon so lange gibt", sagte er leise.  
"So lange wie die Menschen. Aber jetzt an die Arbeit, hopp hopp!"  
Und so legten sie los. Sie überflogen Buchrücken, nahmen Schriftstücke in die Hand, lasen quer, suchten, schauten.  
Zwischendurch ließ der Graf kaltes Hühnchen und Wein bringen. Und so brachten sie die ganze Nacht zu.  
Und gerade, als die Sonne aufging und Daniel sich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, machte der alte Vampir eine wichtige Entdeckung.


	13. rote Wangen

Etliche Stunden zuvor, am Morgen des selben Tages, war Vater Denzer schließlich zur Arbeit aufgebrochen. Er leitete einen kleinen Landhandel im Ort. Und musste heute, auf Samstag, bis zum frühen Nachmittag arbeiten. Mutter Denzer musste heute nicht ins Büro.  
Sie war aufgestanden, um mit ihrem Mann zu frühstücken. Das hatte sie von jeher so gehalten.  
Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile mit den beiden Jungs am Küchentisch.  
Während Jakob mit seinen Händen die Kaffeetasse umklammerte, begann Felix zu erzählen.  
Er erzählte von ihrem Leben in Berlin, von ihrer Arbeit, von der Uni. Von ihrem Alltag, von ihren Freunden.  
Es war bereits halb zehn, als Jakob mit glasigem Blick seine Tasse an die Seite stellte und sein Kopf auf seine Arme sank.

„Oh je“, sagte die Mutter. „Da seid ihr die ganze Nacht durchgefahren, und ich halte euch vom Schlafengehen ab. Komm, Felix, dein altes Kinderzimmer wartet auf euch.“  
Felix gähnte herzhaft.  
„Du hastr recht, Mama, ich bin ebenfalls todmüde.“  
Er wollte gerade Jakob vorsichtig wecken, als sein Handy klingelte.  
Ein Blick aufs Display zeigte ihm, dass Daniel anrief.  
„Tschuldigung, Mama“, sagte Felix und verließ die Küche bevor er das Gespräch annahm.

Daniel informierte ihn über den Stand der Dinge, die Tatsache, dass sie nun wussten, dass der gedungene Mörder ein Vampir war und dass er sich nun gleich auf den Heimweg machen würde.  
Dass die Jungs in Berlin die Wohnung beobachten würden und Frodo sich auf die Internetsuche nach diesem Schutz für Jakob machen würde.

„Und wie geht es meinem Bruder?“, fragte er dann.  
Felix schmunzelte.  
„Der ist hier gerade am Tisch eingeschlafen und ich werde ihn jetzt ins Bett verfrachten.“  
„Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpasst, Felix.“  
„Mach ich. Ich liebe ihn, Daniel. Ich werde ihn beschützen.“  
Und dann sagte er, und er staunte selber, wie ernst ihm das war:  
„Nötigenfalls mit meinem Leben.“  
„Danke“, sagte Daniel. „Danke, dass du ...“  
„Schon gut.“

Während die beiden telefonierten, saß Felix' Mutter in der Küche und betrachtete mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihren Schwiegersohn. Er war trotz des vor Müdigkeit bleichen Gesichtes ein wunderschöner Anblick. Nicht sehr robust, eher fragil und verletzlich. Elegant wirkte er er, ja, es ging etwas geradezu edles von ihm aus. Edel. Ja. Kein anderes Wort könnte es besser beschreiben.  
Ja, dachte Frau Denzer, mein Sohn hat wirklich Geschmack.

Als Felix in die Küche zurückkehrte, half seine Mutter ihm, den völlig verschlafenen Jakob die Treppe hinauf ins Bett zu bekommen. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, befreite Felix seinen Schatz von Schuhen und Hose und deckte ihn zu  
Dann kuschelte er sich zu ihm, unter die Decke.  
Jakob, der sofort wieder eingeschlafen war, kuschelte sich leise schnarchend an ihn. Felix legte liebevoll seinen Arm um ihn und schlief dann auch sofort ein.

Felix erwachte, weil zwei warme Hände unter sein T-Shirt geschlüpft waren. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in das geliebte Gesicht von Jakob. Dessen Augen waren hellwach. Seine Wangen gerötet, seine Zunge leckte übers seine Lippen.  
„Na, du Schlafmütze?“, sagte Jakob leise.  
Dann küsste er Felix, während seine Hände weiter zärtlich über den Rücken und die Seiten seines Liebsten streichelten.  
„Wer ist denn hier am Tisch eingeschlafen?“, knurrte Felix. Sein Knurren ging jedoch in ein wohliges Seufzen über, als Jakob sich näher an ihn schmiegte und er seine Erregung deutlich spürte. Er ließ nun seinerseits seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, biss sie sich schließlich in Jakobs Boxershorts verirrten und seine wunderschönen Hinterbacken streichelten und kneteten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie liebten sich. Es war liebevoll und leidenschaftlich, wenngleich Felix dabei fast aus dem Bett fiel, weil es für zwei Personen doch recht schmal war und Jakob sich den Kopf an dem darüber angebrachten Bücherregal stieß.  
Am Ende lagen sie schweißüberströmt aber zufrieden Arm in Arm. Draußen dämmerte es bereits wieder.

„Wir sollten aufstehen“, sagte Felix.  
„Ja“, sagte Jakob. „Ich möchte gerne duschen.“  
Sie nahmen sich frische Sachen aus den Taschen, doch bevor sie ins Badezimmer gingen, erzählte Felix Jakob noch von Daniels Anruf.  
Frisch zurecht gemacht traten sie kurz darauf in die Küche.  
Mutter Denzer war gerade dabei, den Tisch zu decken.  
„Ihr kommt genau richtig“, sagte sie. „Das Abendessen ist fertig.“  
Sie sah Jakob an.  
„Ich habe Ofengemüse gemacht. Nur mit Öl, Salz und Kräutern. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich.“  
„Ja klar, Mama“, sagte Jakob. Dann erst registrierte er, was er gesagt hatte.  
Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Ups...“  
„Nein, schon gut“, unterbrach Frau Denzer. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn du mich Mama nennen möchtest, habe ich nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil.“  
Jakob strahlte, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung.  
Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Papa Denzer kam herein.  
„Was muss ich da sehen?“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Kaum bin ich mal nicht da, schon kuschelt meine Frau mit anderen Männern?“  
„Klar“, sagte Jakob. „Sie ist eine Schönheit. Da musst du gut auf sie aufpassen.“  
Mutter Denzer lachte.  
„Felix“, sagte sie, als Jakob sie losgelassen hatte. „Wie es aussieht, hast du dir einen richtigen Charmeur angelacht.“  
„Ja“, sagte Felix, „er ist mein Prince Charming.“  
Und er grinste seinen Liebsten an.  
Jakob lief knallrot an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„ ... aber wie ihr seht kann er auch frech werden.“  
Sie lachten alle vier, und dann ließen sie sich das leckere Abendessen schmecken.

Die drei Denzers redeten und lachten. Jakob hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund. Er genoss es, einfach nur da zu sitzen in dieser warmen freundlichen Atmosphäre bei diesen liebenswerten Menschen, die gewissermaßen seine Familie waren. Er gehörte dazu, und das tat ihm gut.  
Doch er wünschte sich, noch mehr dazu zugehören. Er wünschte sich, Felix mit Fug und Recht seinen Mann nennen zu dürfen.  
Nun, wenn sie das ganze hier hinter sich gelassen hätten, vorausgesetzt sie würden alles tatsächlich schadlos überstehen, dann ...

Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Ein kurzer Anflug von Angst, das alles hier zu verlieren. War es richtig gewesen, hierher zu kommen? War es richtig, Felix´ Eltern da mit rein zu ziehen und wer weiß, vielleicht in Gefahr zu bringen?  
Er sah die drei anderen an. Sah ihre liebevollen, einander voller Wärme und Zuneigung zugewandten Gesichter und wusste: Ja, es war richtig. Denn das war es, was Menschen, die sich lieben, tun: in Zeiten der Gefahr füreinander da zu sein und sich aufeinander zu verlassen.  
Zufrieden biss er auf ein Stück gebackene Kartoffel und stimmte in das fröhliche Lachen mit ein.


	14. rotnasiges Rentier

Der Hinweis, den der Graf gestern Abend gefunden hatte, hatte ihn und Daniel erst einmal wieder vor ein Rätsel gestellt. Es war ein Vers in einem schmalen, uralten Buch und er war bezeichnet mit den Worten: „Was du tun musst, um dich zu schützen vor bösem Auge und böser Tat bis zur Stunde deines Todes.“

Der Spruch selber lautete:

„Du musst nicht ändern, wer du bist. Du musst nicht ändern, was du tust. Du musst nur ändern, was man zu dir sagt. Dann ist dir ewiger Schutz gewährt.“

Soweit so gut, aber welcher Sinn nun hinter diesem Spruch steckte, war ihnen nicht klar geworden.

„Wir sollten meine Freunde in Berlin anrufen“, hatte Daniel gesagt und dabei war ihm aufgegangen, dass sie genau das inzwischen für ihn waren: Freunde.

Da er sich aber vor Müdigkeit kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, hatten sie den Anruf auf später verschoben und sich erst einmal schlafen gelegt.

Jetzt saßen sie an diesem Sonntag Vormittag bei einem späten Frühstück im Kaminzimmer des Grafen.

„Ich komme einfach nicht dahinter“, sagte Daniel. Dann seufzte er.

„Warum müssen solche Hinweise immer so verschlüsselt sein. Warum kann da nicht einfach ganz klar stehen, was zu tun ist.“

Der Graf lächelte.

„Nun“, sagte er, „es geht hierbei ja um ganz grundlegende Dinge. Die Liebe. Das Leben. Die Freiheit. Nicht wahr?“

Daniel nickte.

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass diese Dinge es wert sind, dass man sich ein bisschen für sie anstrengt?“

„Ja, doch, natürlich.“

„Also fordert das Schicksal uns heraus. Und stellt uns vor die Aufgabe, uns zu beweisen. Zu zeigen, dass wir dieser Dinge würdig sind.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Freundschaft zum Beispiel“, sagte der Graf, „Freundschaft ist auch etwas, was einem nicht zufällt. Sondern worum man sich bemühen muss. Aber mir scheint, du bist da auf einem guten Weg, oder?“

Daniel nickte nachdenklich.

Dann zog er mit einem tiefen Atemzug sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Frodos Nummer.

Frodo ging sofort dran.

„Hallo Daniel, gibt es was neues?“

Daniel erzählte ihm, was sie gefunden hatten. Gemeinsam überlegten sie nun, was zu tun sei.

„Wir werden in Ruhe nachdenken“, sagte Frodo. „Und wenn uns etwas einfällt, melden wir uns.“

„Gut“, sagte Daniel. „Ich fliege jetzt erst mal weiter. Zu Hause wartet man schon auf mich.“

Sie tauschten noch einen freundlichen Gruß und dann beendeten sie das Gespräch.

Nachdem Frodo sein Handy wieder eingesteckt hatte, schaute er Flo fragend an.

„Irgendeine Idee?“

„Lass uns mal überlegen“, sagt Flo. „Ändern was man zu dir sagt. Okay. Also müssen wir herausfinden, was damit gemeint ist. Was man zu dir sagt.“

Er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen.

„Was sagt man zu einem anderen Menschen? Es muss etwas allgemeines sein, denke ich mal.“

„Vielleicht Hallo oder Guten Morgen oder so?“, sagte Frodo zweifelnd.

Flo grinste.

„Vielleicht auch Ey du Spast? Oder Vollidiot?“

Frodo boxte ihm auf den Oberarm.

„Nicht frech werden, Herr Florian Mundt!“

Flo sprang auf.

„Frodo, das ist es!“

Er zog Frodo von seinem Stuhl hoch und wirbelte ihn herum.

„Frodo, Herr Max Krüger, Kleiner Hobbit, du magst manchmal ein bisschen dusselig sein, aber gerade eben hast du des Rätsels Lösung gefunden!“

Frodo starrte ihn verblüfft an.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon LeFloid sprach.

Einige Straßen weiter saß Rick an einem Tisch in dem kleinen Straßencafé und hatte ein Auge auf die WG. Ja, er saß an einem der Tische draußen und umklammerte mit seinen Händen inzwischen den dritten „Rudolph-das-rotnasige-Rentier“-Tee. Es war rattenkalt und Rick hatte entsprechend miese Laune. Aber er hatte versprochen, genau wie die anderen die Bewachung der Wohnung zu übernehmen, und was er versprach das hielt er auch. Auch wenn es verkacktes Scheiß Warten an einem mistkalten Wintertag war.

Er sah auf dein Uhr . Elf Uhr vormittags. Vermutlich würde ein Vampirmörder doch eher während der Nacht auftauchen, oder? Jedenfalls wenn man Filmklischees aus Jahrzehnten Filmgeschichte glauben konnte. Aber konnte man das? Vermutlich eher nicht. Jakob und Daniel waren auch nicht unbedingt klischeehafte Vampire, jedenfalls nicht so ganz.

Seine Augen glitten wieder hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite, und da sah er eine dunkle Gestalt an der Tür zum Hauseingang stehen, die die Klingelschilder studierte.

Mist, was sollte er jetzt tun?

Zuerst schickte er eine SMS an Steve, seinen besten Kumpel.

„Da ist wer an der Haustür. Bleibe dran.“

Dann stand er auf. Gott sein Dank hatte er den Tee schon bezahlt.

Er schlenderte unauffällig über die Straße, auf der jetzt, am Sonntag Vormittag, kaum Verkehr herrschte.

Die Gestalt hatte offenbar mehrere Klingeln betätigt, und man hatte sie in den Hausflur gelassen.

Rick, der einen Schlüssel hatte, schlüpfte ebenfalls ins Haus und huschte die Treppen hinauf.

Als er oben ankam, sah er, dass die Wohnungstür auf stand. Verdammt! Wie hatte der ... das Wesen das nur geschafft?

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er wollte etwas unternehmen, aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ihm mulmig zumute war. Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Erfahrung darin, sich mit einem Vampir anzulegen. Er wollte nicht gebissen werden oder so was. Er konnte aber auch nicht warten, bis die Freunde da wären, immerhin konnte der Typ bis dahin schon wieder weg sein...

Verdammt!

Schritte kamen die Treppe herunter.

Er schaute auf und sah eine Junge Frau mit einem Hund an der Leine.

Er atmete tief durch bevor er sie ansprach.

„Hallo, ich bin Rick und ich brauche dringend Hilfe.“

Sie sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an. Der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz und schien zutraulich Rick gegenüber. Das schien zu wirken, denn sie lächelte ihn nun zaghaft, aber nicht unfreundlich an und sagte:

„Okay ... was kann ich tun?“

„Das mag jetzt merkwürdig klingen, aber ... ich muss da in die Wohnung rein, und wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht wieder da bin, oder wenn du was komisches hörst, dann hau hier ab und ruf meinen Kumpel Steve an. Aber komm auf keinen Fall in die Wohnung, hörst du? Bitte!“

Sie schaute nun doch zweifelnd, nahm aber das Telefon in die Hand und nickte.

„Danke“, sagte Rick und schlüpfte durch die Tür in den Flur der WG.


	15. schwarzer Umhang

Rick schlich sich leise durch den Flur der Wohnung. Er hörte Geräusche aus dem Zimmer von Felix und Jako.  
Vorsichtig spähte er durch den Türspalt und sah das Wesen. Wer oder was auch immer das war, machte sich an Felix' Schreibtisch zu schaffen.  
Dann wandte es sich der kleinen Pinnwand zu, die über dem Schreibtisch hing. Und noch ehe Rick etwas tun konnte, hatte es die Hände danach ausgestreckt und etwas von der Pinnwand entfernt.

Jetzt endlich reagierte Rick.  
"Hey", rief er, "was tun Sie da?"  
Blitzschnell drehte sich das Wesen um und funkelte ihn mit wütenden Augen an. Dann stieß es Rick zur Seite und rannte auf die Wohnungstür zu.  
„Halte ihn auf!", schrie Rick, in der Hoffnung, die junge Frau im Treppenhaus würde etwas entsprechendes unternehmen.  
Die war jedoch viel zu erschrocken. Der seltsame Typ war an ihr vorbeigehuscht und als Rick aus der Tür stürzte und sie gemeinsam mit ihm und ihrem Hund die Verfolgung aufnahm , war er schon mehrere Treppenabsätze tiefer.  
Dort schlang er den Umhang, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm her geflattert war, um sich und begann mit der Verwandlung.  
Entsetzt starrten sowohl Rick, der die Prozedur von Daniel ja schon kannte, als auch die junge Frau auf das Geschehen vor ihnen.  
Die Gesichtszüge des ... Mannes ... wurden spitzer, Kinn und Nase zogen sich in die Länge, spitze Reißzähne zeigten sich ...

In dem Augenblick bewies der kleine Hund, was in ihm steckte. Er fuhr auf das Wesen los und schnappte nach dem Mantel. Er knurrte, zog und zerrte daran, sodass dem Vampir nichts weiter übrig blieb, als ihn los zu lassen. Augenblicklich schien die Metamorphose zu stoppen und sich umzukehren. Er drehte sich um und rannte weiter die Treppen hinab, allerdings so schnell, dass niemand eine Chance hatte, ihn einzuholen. Als Rick es endlich geschafft hatte, unten aus der Haustür zu stürzen, war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen.

Schnaufend und außer Atem ging Rick wieder nach oben. Dort fand er die junge Frau, die totenbleich und zitternd an der Wand lehnte.  
"Was zum Teufel war das.. ?!", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.  
"Das erkläre ich dir später", sagte Rick, "jetzt ist erstmal was ganz anderes wichtig."  
Er ging in Felix' Zimmer und starrte auf die Pinnwand. Was fehlte hier? Er wusste es nicht.  
Er nahm sein Handy.  
Zuerst machte er ein Foto der Pinnwand, und dann rief er Felix an  
Der ging sofort dran.  
"Hallo Rick, wie geht es dir?"  
"Gut Felix, aber ... wir haben möglicherweise ein Problem. Jemand war in der WG. Es war ein Vampir, und er hat etwas mitgenommen. Ich schicke dir ein Foto. Vielleicht siehst du, was fehlt."  
Und er schickte das Foto ab.  
Sekunden später hörte er Felix aufstöhnen.  
"Verdammt, da fehlt eine Postkarte. Von meinen Eltern. Da stand die Absende-Adresse drauf."  
"Oh Mann", seufzte Rick, dann weiß er jetzt, wo ihr seid."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Ihre Gedanken rasten.  
Da fiel Ricks Blick auf die noch immer fassungslose junge Frau, die Inzwischen mit fragenden Augen im Türrahmen lehnte. Und auf den Hund, der zu ihren Füßen hockte und knurrend an etwas herumzerrte...  
Rick stieß einen Schrei aus.  
"Felix, er hat seinen Umhang verloren! Das heißt, er kann sich vorerst nicht in eine Fledermaus verwandeln!"  
"Gut", rief Felix erleichtert, "sehr gut, ich weiß von Jakob, dass es nicht viele Vampire unter den Menschen gibt, das heißt, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er sich Ersatz beschaffen kann. Das verschafft uns Zeit. Ich schnappe mir Jako und wir verstecken uns. Wenn wir zusammen bleiben, wird er uns nicht ohne weiteres finden."  
"Gut", sagte Rick, "ich rufe Daniel an und informiere die anderen. Und ich kümmere mich um ..."  
Aber da hatte der besorgte Felix bereits aufgelegt

Rick wandte sich nun der jungen Frau zu.  
„Ähm", sagte er etwas verlegen, "danke. Dein Hund hat uns einen ziemlich großen Dienst erwiesen."  
Die junge Frau schien immer noch völlig durcheinander. "Verdammt nochmal, willst du mir jetzt endlich mal erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?!"  
"Komm", sagte Rick und zog sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort rief er zuerst Steve an und erzählte, was hier in der WG geschehen war. Dann machte er zwei Tassen Tee, setzte sich zu ihr und begann, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Wenn ich nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wie ... es ... sich zu verwandeln begonnen hat, würde ich dir kein Wort glauben", sagte sie.  
Rick nickte.  
"Ja, ich gebe zu, es ist eine verrückte Geschichte ... äh ... wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
"Larissa. Ich wohne eine Etage höher."

Sie hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da öffnete sich die Wohnungstür, und die Freunde kamen herein gestürmt. Frodo, Flo, Steve, Marti, André und Dominik.  
Rick stellte Larissa allen vor und erklärte dann mit Blick auf den Hund, von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass es eine Hündin war, ein Podenco- Mix, und dass sie Belinda hieß:  
"Und das ist das tapfere kleine Tier, dass sich auf den Eindringling gestürzt hat."  
Steve, der ein absoluter Hundemensch war, hockte bereits am Boden. Er kraulte Belinda und streichelte ihre Flanken.  
Larissa war stolz auf ihre kleine. Und als sie Steves Blick einfing, begannen ihre Wangen zu glühen.  
Steve gefiel ihr.

Sie hielten Kriegsrat. Larissa fühlte sich wohl in der Freundesrunde, trotz der absurden Situation.  
Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.  
"Leute", sagte sie, "als der Typ aus der Wohnung kam, hab ich ihn nicht aufhalten können ... na ja ich habe Angst gehabt ... aber ich habe auf den Auslöser meines Handys gedrückt."  
"Das heißt, wir haben ein Foto von ihm?", fragte Rick aufgeregt.  
Sie zückte das Smartphone. Doch zu ihrer aller Enttäuschung war auf dem Bild nichts zu sehen als ein heller Lichtblitz.  
"Mist. Vampire kann man wohl nicht fotografieren", grummelte Rick.  
Schade.  
Felix ein Foto des Mörders zu senden, hätte sicher manches erleichtert.  
Wie es aussah, konnten sie im Moment nichts weiter tun.


	16. weißer Schnee

Felix und Jakob hatten an diesem Sonntag Morgen ausgeschlafen und spät mit den Eltern gefrühstückt.  
Anschließend hatten sie sich warm angezogen und waren hinaus an die frische Luft gegangen.  
"Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, können wir auch die schöne Landschaft genießen und uns so richtig schön erholen."  
Immerhin hatte Jakob angeblich einen Burnout, und für so etwas waren lange Spaziergänge an frischer Luft mit Sicherheit nicht verkehrt.  
Außerdem hatten sie so die Möglichkeit, unter vier Augen zu reden.

Sie stapften gerade einen Feldweg entlang, zwischen schwarzen und entlaubten Apfelbäumen, als Felix' Handy klingelte.   
Es war Rick. Felix ging dran.  
"Hallo Rick, wie geht es dir?"  
Jakob spürte, wie sein Liebster sich anspannte.  
Das Handy gab den Signalton für eine eingehende MMS. Felix starrte darauf.  
Was in den nächsten Minuten gesprochen wurde, bekam Jakob nur durch eine Art Nebel mit. Dennoch war ihm am Ende klar, dass derjenige, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, wusste, wo er war.  
Verdammt. Und dabei hätten ihm ein paar ruhige Tage auch ohne Burnout gut getan. Statt dessen waren sie somit wieder auf der Flucht. 

"Komm", sagte Felix leise. "Wir müssen unsere Sachen holen. Und irgendwie Mama und Papa erklären ... dass wir weiter müssen."  
Jakob nickte. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und trottete neben Felix her. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, zu akzeptieren, dass sie erneut in Schwierigkeiten waren und es keine ruhigen Tage geben würde.  
Sie waren halb auf dem Rückweg, als das Handy erneut klingelte. Diesmal war es Daniel.  
"Felix, ich bin es. Ich habe gerade von Frodo erfahren, was los ist. Verdammt. Hast du eine Idee, wo ihr euch verstecken könnt?"  
"Ja, ich glaube schon."  
"Gut. Felix, du musst ihn beschützen, hörst du? Er ist mein Bruder, und auch wenn wir uns früher manchmal gestritten haben - ich liebe ihn von Herzen und könnte nicht ertragen, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde."  
"Glaub mir, Daniel, ich werde alles tun, damit ihm nichts geschieht."  
"Felix, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann gibt es noch etwas, was du tun kannst, damit er nie wieder in einer solche Gefahr gerät. Aber das erzähle ich dir dann in Ruhe. Und Felix?"  
"Ja?"   
"Danke für alles."  
Und Daniel legte auf.

Als die beiden jungen Männer beim Haus der Eltern ankamen, fanden sie es leer vor. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel.  
"Wir wollten euch ein bisschen Freiraum lassen. Sind zu Freunden ins Nachbardorf. Kommen gegen Abend wieder. In der Küche steht Kuchen."  
Felix stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
"Das ist gut. Dann müssen wir nicht viel erklären."  
Er nahm einen Rucksack, in den er den Kuchen packte und eine Thermoskanne Tee, die er rasch zubereitet hatte. Außerdem einen kleinen Topf, den kleinen Gaskartuschenkocher des Vaters und ein paar Beutel Tee sowie ein paar Konserven.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Jakob.  
"In das alte Forsthaus. Da haben wir als Jugendliche manchmal kampiert. Es gibt einen Brunnen vor dem Haus, so dass wir Wasser haben. Und es gibt einen Ofen. Hinter dem Haus lag immer Holz aufgestapelt. Wen wir Glück haben, hat sich das nicht verändert, denn bewohnt wird das Haus schon lange nicht mehr. Außerdem grenzt es mit der Rückseite an eine Felswand. Wir haben also den Rücken frei und von vorn, von der leicht abschüssigen Lichtung, sehen wir, wenn jemand kommt."  
Jakob nickte.

Sie packten ein paar ihrer Sachen in Vaters alten Jagdrucksack.  
Als sie das Haus verließen, seufzte Felix.  
„Mama und Papa werden sich sorgen. Aber es ist besser, wenn sie nichts wissen."  
Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, ohne ein Wort zu gehen. Aber manchmal bleibt einem eben keine Wahl. Sie machten sich also auf den Weg.  
Zwei Stunden würden sie ungefähr unterwegs sein. Da es jetzt, bei ihrem Aufbruch, gerade mal später Mittag war, würden sie es also noch vor dem um diese Jahreszeit frühen Einbruch der Dämmerung schaffen.

Jakob war sehr still, während sie durch den Schnee stapften. Er schien ganz tief in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sein sonst so fröhliches und lebensbejahendes Gemüt schien unter einer Schicht aus Angst und Sorgen verborgen zu sein.  
Felix würde sich auch darum kümmern. Später. Jetzt war erst einmal anderes vordringlicher. Der Weg war anstrengend und führte teilweise steil bergan.  
Er führte durch den Wald und über Lichtungen. Er war streckenweise tief verschneit, an anderer Stelle wieder ausgesprochen glatt. Felix war erleichtert, als sie so gegen halb vier endlich auf die letzte Lichtung hinaus traten, an deren anderem Ende sie das Forsthaus sahen. Die kleinen Fensterscheiben waren heil geblieben und der große Stapel Feuerholz, von dem sich Felix und seine Freunde schon als Kinder bedient hatten, war auch noch da.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie sich so gut es ging eingerichtet. Der Ofen war angeheizt. Mit Hilfe einiger Decken, die es auch noch im Haus gegeben hatte, hatten sie sich auf dem durchgesessenen alten Sofa ein ganz passables Lager hergerichtet. Sie hatten sich Tee eingeschenkt und aßen dazu Mutter Denzers guten Kuchen.  
Eng aneinander gekuschelt und den Blick auf die hinter den verrußten Glasscheiben des Ofens flackernden Flammen gerichtet, ließ es sich erst einmal aushalten.  
"Wie lange wir wohl hier bleiben müssen?", fragte Jakob.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Felix. Er zückte sein Handy, aber es gab keine neuen Nachrichten.  
"Ein paar Tage vielleicht."  
Er küsste Jakob sanft auf die Wange.

Felix rappelte sich vom Sofa auf.  
"Ich werde ein paar Decken vor die Fenster hängen, damit man von außen das Licht hier drinnen nicht sehen kann."  
Jakob stand ebenfalls auf.  
"Lass nur, ich schaff das allein ..." sagte Felix. Jakob schaute verletzt drein.  
"Bitte, Felix, behandle mich nicht wieder so, als wäre ich so zerbrechlich."  
"Entschuldige. Du hast recht. Dann komm."  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich also an die Arbeit. Und trotz der angespannten Lage und der gelinde gesagt absurden Situation machte das gemeinsame Arbeiten Spaß. Die Handgriffe klappten reibungslos. Und sie spürten beide, dass sie gut zusammenwirken konnten. Als Felix eine Decke aus der Hand rutschte und er fast auf sein Hinterteil geplumpst wäre, sahen sie sich an und kicherten.  
Es tat ihnen beiden gut

Bevor sie schlafen gingen, feuerte Felix den Ofen noch einmal kräftig an, damit die Wärme die Nacht über hielt.

Die Nacht war erfüllt von Geräuschen.  
Sie hörten das Holz im Ofen knacken. Die alten Balken des Hauses arbeiteten. Draußen schrie ein Käuzchen, es raschelte, knackte und knisterte.  
Es war so ungewohnt für sie beide, dass sie nicht besonders fest schliefen. Hinzu kam, dass Jakob Alpträume plagten. Immer wieder schreckte er auf, stöhnte oder jammerte im Schlaf.  
Felix nahm ihn jedesmal in den Arm, tröstete ihn und wiegte ihn wie hin Kind wieder in den Schlaf.

Felix war froh, als am nächsten morgen endlich die Morgendämmerung kam.


	17. elfenbeinfarbene Zähne

Die Freunde in Berlin beschlossen, hier alles zu verriegeln und zu verrammeln und in die andere WG überzuwechseln. Sie konnten hier nicht mehr viel tun und fühlten sich unwohl in diesen vier Wänden.  
Als Rick also die Wohnungstür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte und sich zum gehen wandte, blieb Steves Blick an Larissa hängen. Sie stand unschlüssig am Fuße der Treppe zum nächsten Stockwerk, hielt ihren Hund auf dem Arm und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Steve zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, dann ging er auf sie zu. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und sagte: "Komm mit uns."  
Larissa stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Sie wäre ungern allein zurück geblieben. Es war nicht direkt Angst, eher ein gewisses Unbehagen, na jedenfalls, sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Also setzte sie Belinda auf den Boden, hielt jedoch ihre Leine fest umschlungen. Ihre freie Hand jedoch schob sich ganz unwillkürlich in die von Steve, ihre Finger verhakten sich mit seinen. Steve sah sie an und grinste. Dann liefen sie Hand in Hand hinter den anderen her die Treppe hinunter.

In der anderen WG angekommen, machte Flo sich daran, für alle zu kochen. Pasta mit Tomatensauce. Dafür hat man irgendwie immer alles im Haus.  
Sie aßen um den Wohnzimmertisch versammelt, und das Klappern von Besteck und Tellern, das Klirren der Wassergläser gab ihnen allen ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.  
Nachdem alles wieder abgeräumt war und das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine steckte, saßen sie wiederum in der großen Runde zusammen, überlegten und diskutierten, was nun zu tun sei.  
Man überlegte, ob es sinnvoll wäre, wenn sie nach Süddeutschland fahren würden, zu Felix und Jakob, um ihnen vor Ort zu helfen. Sie entschieden sich aber vorerst dagegen.  
Zum einen, weil sie nicht wussten, was Felix vorhatte und wohin er mit Jakob gehen würde.  
Zum anderen hatten sie Bedenken, weitere unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden zu lenken.  
Man beschloss also, erst einmal abzuwarten und morgen ganz normal zur Arbeit, zur Uni etc. zu gehen.

Larissa blieb. Sie konnte sich nicht entschließen, in ihre Wohnung zurück zu kehren und dort alleine zu bleiben. Sie wollte unter Menschen sein und fühlte sich einfach sicherer hier inmitten der jungen Leute, die sie erst so kurz kannte, die sie aber dennoch schon so gern mochte.  
Hätte sie gewusst, was ihr in der kommenden Nacht noch bevor stand, hätte sie sich vermutlich lieber allein in ihrer Wohnung eingeschlossen.

Als der Abend kam, richteten die Freunde ihr ein Nachtlager her. Da Frodo und André auf den Klappsofa im Wohnzimmer nächtigten, bekam sie das Bett im Gästezimmer. Belinda bekam eine Decke auf den Boden gelegt und würde zu ihren Füßen schlafen.  
Am späten Abend, als sie sich zum Schlafen fertig machten, brachte Larissa Steve, der ein paar Treppen tiefer seine eigene Wohnung hatte, noch zur Tür.   
"Bis morgen", sagte er leise und lächelt sie liebevoll an.  
"Bis morgen", sagte auch sie. Und dann beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.  
Steve grinste wieder, diesmal noch breiter. Dann sprang er beschwingt die Treppen hinab.

Es kehrte Ruhe ein in der WG. Man hörte Schniefen und Atmen in verschiedenen Tonlagen, wie das so ist, wenn mehrere Leute auf relativ engem Raum schlafen. Man hörte sie hin und her wälzen, im Traum schmatzen oder murmeln.  
Am dunkelsten und auch am stillsten war diese Nacht, wie eigentlich jede andere auch, in den frühen Morgenstunden.  
Zu dieser Zeit nun, als alle in der WG, selbst Belinda der Hund friedlich schliefen; als auch Jakob und Felix in jenem verschneiten Forsthaus tief schliefen, während im Walde ein Käuzchen schrie; als Daniel in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Schloss seines Vaters über den Untersuchungsakten eingenickt und mit den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch gesunken war; zu dieser dunklen Stunde also war etwas - jemand - in die WG eingedrungen und huschte nun suchend durch die Räume.

Niemand bemerkte den Eindringling.  
Doch als der schließlich vorsichtig die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnete, bekam er es mit dem selben Gegner zu tun wie schon am Tage zuvor.  
Belinda erwachte, knurrte und stürzte sich laut bellend auf ihn.  
Natürlich war nun auch Larissa hellwach. Sie tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und als sie ihn dann betätigt hatte und die Gestalt vor sich sah, begann sie zu schreien. Das Wesen erschrak und versuchte nun, Belinda loszuwerden, die sich wütend in sein Hosenbein verbissen hatte.  
Es trat mit dem Bein um sich, so dass Belinda jaulend in die Ecke flog.   
Larissa nun konnte viel ertragen. Aber wenn jemand ihrem Hund weh tat, war sie nicht zu halten. Also stürzte nun sie sich auf das Wesen ohne dabei an die Gefahr zu denken. Sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein.  
Natürlich weckte der Lärm die anderen. Man hörte Fluchen und Rufen.

Das Wesen reagierte panisch. Er wollte Larissa abschütteln und so fiel ihm nichts besseres ein.  
Es versenkte seine Vampirzähne in ihren Hals.  
Sie sackte zu Boden.  
Die Tür zum Zimmer flog auf und Marti und Flo rannten gleichzeitig in den Raum. Der Vampir stieß sie zur Seite, und ohne, dass jemand so recht mitbekam wie, war er verschwunden.

Marti hockte am Boden und hielt Larissa in den Armen. Er wiegte sie hin und her und redete leise, tröstend auf sie ein. Belinda lag neben ihr und schleckte ihre Hand.  
"Es tut so weh", stöhnte sie  
"Mir ist so kalt ..."  
Rick hatte inzwischen sein Handy betätigt und es so lange klingeln lassen, bis er einen völlig verschlafenen Steve in der Leitung hatte.  
Drei Minuten später stand Steve in dem Jogginganzug, in dem er geschlafen hatte in der Tür. Er rannte ins Gästezimmer, kniete sich zu der jungen Frau und umarmte sie. Marti zog sich zurück.  
Plötzlich durchzuckte es ihn.  
"Der Mantel! Er hat bestimmt nach dem Mantel gesucht!"  
Er rannte in die Küche, wo sie das fragliche Kleidungsstück in einer abschließbaren Schublade verborgen hatten.  
Es war noch da.   
Gott sei Dank.  
Er ging zurück zu den anderen.

Steve, der noch immer bei Larissa hockte, sah seine Freunde mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.  
"Er hat sie gebissen!", stöhnte er.  
"Der verdammte Mistkerl hat sie gebissen! Was machen wir denn jetzt?!"

Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, dachte Marti.  
Doch dann flogen seine Gedanken zu dem, der es vielleicht wissen würde.  
Daniel.  
Und so sagte er bestimmt:  
"Wir müssen Daniel anrufen."


	18. klare Tränen

Daniel lag noch immer in ziemlich unbequemer Haltung über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, den Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt.

Er schlief und träumte dabei.

Er träumte von Berlin. Von den Freunden, die er dort gefunden hatte.

Und er träumte von diesem Lächeln. Diesen wunderbar blauen Augen.

Diesem freundlichen Gesicht.

Marti.

Der Marti in seinem Traum sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund und … gab ein klingelndes Geräusch von sich.

Ring ...

Ring ...

Ring ....... !!!

Daniel schreckte hoch.

Es war nicht Marti, natürlich nicht. Die Geräusche kamen von seinem Handy.

Er griff danach, da er aber noch so sehr verschlafen war, fiel es ihm vom Schreibtisch, und als er versuchte, es vor dem Fallen zu bewahren, stieß seine Hand dagegen, und es schlitterte quer durch den Raum und prallte gegen die Wand.

Beim Versuch, vom Schreibtischstuhl aufzustehen, blieb er mit den Füßen daran hängen und schlug der Länge nach hin.

„Ach verdammt noch mal!“, schimpfte er, krabbelte auf allen Vieren zum Handy und schaffte es nun endlich, das Gespräch anzunehmen.

„Ja? Hier Daniel Kronprinz?“

Ein völlig panischer Frodo war am Telefon.

„Daniel? Bist du das? Wir haben ein Problem ... wir brauchen Hilfe ...“

Daniel hörte Geraschel im Hintergrund und dann eine andere Stimme.

Marti.

Der atmete durch und schaffte es offensichtlich, deutlich ruhiger zu bleiben.

„Hör mal, Daniel. Wir haben hier tatsächlich ein großes Problem. Es ist etwas ziemlich schlimmes passiert und wir hoffen, dass du uns sagen kannst, was wir nun tun sollten.“

Und er begann, in ruhigen und klaren Worten die Ereignisse der Nacht zu schildern.

Als er geendet hatte, entwich Daniel ein Stöhnen.

„Oh Scheiße.“

Er musste sich erst einmal sammeln.

„Marti“, sagte er, nachdem er einen Moment überlegt hatte, „bitte mach ein Foto von der Bisswunde. Ich möchte sie sehen, dann kann ich mehr dazu sagen. Ich rufe dann gleich zurück.“

„Okay. Bis gleich.“

Marti hatte aufgelegt.

Eine Minute später gab das Handy den Ton für eine MMS von sich.

Daniel öffnete das Foto. Es zeigte zwei winzig kleine, kreisrunde und ca. drei Finger breit auseinanderliegende Wunden.

Die typische Bisswunde eines Vampirs.

Verdammt.

Er rief zurück. Marti nahm ab.

„Marti“, sagte Daniel leise, „die Lage ist ernst. Es ist ein klassischer Vampirbiss. Eure Freundin ist jetzt auch eine Vampirin. Sie wird sich vielleicht anders fühlen. Kälter. Sie wird ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.“

„Scheiße.“ Man hörte, wie entsetzt Marti war.

„Marti, wie geht es ihr? Wie verhält sie sich?“

„Sie starrt vor sich hin, ist aber erst einmal ruhig.“

„Du musst ihr das Handy geben. Bitte. Ich muss mit ihr reden.“

„Okay.“

Marti hockte sich zu Larissa.

„Hör mal. Ich habe hier Daniel am Telefon, du erinnerst dich, der Vampirprinz?“

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Er möchte mit dir reden.“

Larissa nahm zögernd das Telefon entgegen.

„Hallo?“

„Hallo, hier spricht Daniel. Larissa, das ist jetzt sicher ein Schock für dich. Aber durch den Biss bist du jetzt selber eine Vampirin. Dein Körper ist gerade dabei, sich umzuwandeln, deshalb fühlst du dich so seltsam und hast Schmerzen.“

Sie schniefte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun...?“

„Also. Wenn du nicht wüsstest, was mit dir geschehen ist, würdest du vermutlich gar nichts tun, einfach nur glauben du wärest krank und würdest verkümmern und sterben. Aber du weißt, was los ist, Daher besteht die Gefahr nicht. Aber ...“

Er holte tief Luft.

„in drei Tagen ist Neumond, und dann brauchst du Blut.“

Sie zog entsetzt die Luft ein.

„Ich ... nein ... auf keinen Fall!“

„Hör zu“, sagte Daniel. „Du brauchst Blut. Aber vorerst würde es reichen, wenn du Tierblut nimmst, Kühe, Schweine, so etwas in der Art. Bis wir irgendeine Lösung für dich gefunden haben. Aber du solltest fort aus Berlin. Du musst irgendwo hin, wo es wenige Menschen gibt, aber Tiere gut erreichbar sind. Verstehst du?“

„Ja ... glaube schon.“

Sie schluchzte abermals.

„Hör mal, ihr habt doch da diesen Mantel, den dein Hund sich geschnappt hat. Da du jetzt eine Vampirin bist, kannst du mit ihm fliegen. Und daher schlage ich vor, dass du dich auf den Weg nach Süddeutschsand machst, in das Dorf wo Felix und Jakob sind. Das erfüllt die Bedingungen und außerdem kannst du ihnen dann vielleicht helfen.“

„Okay ... also ... aber wie soll ich da hin finden ...“

„Schau dir die genaue Adresse von Felix' Eltern an und nimm einen persönlichen Gegenstand von ihm mit auf den Weg. Glaub mir, du findest den Weg. Du bist jetzt ein Vampir und hast daher auch Fähigkeiten ... nun du wirst sie nach und nach entdecken.“

„Daniel?“

„Ja?“

„Muss ich denn jetzt für immer ein Vampir bleiben?“

Daniel schluckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Larissa. Ich weiß es nicht.“

Er schwieg einen Moment. Dann bat er:

„Gib mir noch mal Marti.“

Daniel bat Marti, den anderen klar zu machen, dass das die beste Lösung sei. Marti tat sein bestes. Am schwersten war Steve zu überzeugen.

Aber schließlich war auch das geschafft, und Larissa wickelte sich noch etwas ungeschickt in den Mantel.

Bevor sie sich jedoch endgültig verwandelte, verabschiedete sie sich mit einem langen. leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Steve und bat ihn:

„Pass mir gut auf Belinda auf!“

Steve nahm den kleinen Hund auf den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Tränen benetzten Belindas Fell, als sie alle Larissa in den Morgenhimmel davon flattern sahen.


	19. wachsbleiches Antlitz

Es war Mittwinter, und daher um diese Zeit noch stockfinster.

Larissa fühlte sich seltsam, als sie in die Nacht hinausflog. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie flog.

Herrgott, wer konnte sich so etwas vorstellen! Eben war man noch eine ganz normale junge Frau und nun flatterte man als Vampirin in Gestalt einer Fledermaus durch die frostklirrende Winternacht, über verschneite Häuser und Straßen.

Darüber nachzudenken schien im Moment allerdings keine gute Idee, denn mit dem Verstand war das alles nicht zu erfassen.

Die Gefühle dagegen, die gerade ihr Herz bewegten, versuchte sie ebenfalls zu verdrängen.

Sie hatte Angst, selbstverständlich.

Sie empfand Sehnsucht nach Belinda und es tat ihr leid, die kleine zurücklassen zu müssen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Steve sich gut um sie kümmern würde.

Und ja, sie sehnte sich auch nach Steve.

Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen: sie hatte sich in den attraktiven schlanken Brillenträger verliebt.

Nein, jetzt nur nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie schüttelte sich, was sich seltsam anfühlte, denn der Fledermauskörper war einfach noch sehr ungewohnt.

Dann verschloss sie diese Gedanken hinter dicken Mauern und gab sich einzig und allein ihrem Gespür hin.

Es erwies sich, dass Daniel recht gehabt hatte. Sie wusste instinktiv, welchen Weg sie fliegen musste und an welchen Landmarken sie sich orientieren musste.

Später am Vormittag kam Wind auf und es schneite erneut.

Sie fror jämmerlich.

Daher beschloss sie, eine Pause zu machen. Also ging sie auf einer Waldlichtung nahe einer kleinen Ortschaft nieder, verwandelte sich zurück und machte sich bis auf die Knochen frierend und zitternd zu Fuß auf den Weg in das Dorf.

Im Ortskern fand sie eine typische kleine Dorfschenke. Sie war dankbar für die Wärme, die ihr entgegen schlug, als sie die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und wartete auf die Bedienung.

Sie wollte sich einen Tee bestellen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Aufsteller, der Glühwein anpries.Und im selben Augenblick überkam sie eine große Lust, ein regelrechter Heißhunger auf Glühwein. Also bestellte sie welchen.

Als er dann gebracht wurde, stellte sie fest, dass es sich um billiges Zeug aus dem Tetrapack handeln musste, jedenfalls schmeckte er so. Dennoch trank sie ihn mit Genuss und hatte das Gefühl, dass er genau das war, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Sie begann sich wohler zu fühlen in ihrer Haut, wenngleich sie ihre Situation noch immer als reichlich surreal empfand.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Display des Fernsehers, der an der Wand neben dem Tresen aufgehängt worden war. Auf dem Gerät war ein Nachrichtensender eingestellt. Über den unteren Bildschirmrand lief ein Newsticker, der die üblichen, meist schlechten Nachrichten verbreitete: Terror, Unfälle, Politikergerede. Doch dann folgte eine Nachricht, die beinahe dafür gesorgt hätte, dass ihr die Tasse mit dem heißen, dampfenden Getränk aus der Hand gefallen wäre:

Es wurde davon berichtet, dass die Zugstrecke zwischen Göttingen und Kassel gesperrt sei, da man auf Höhe von Hannoversch Münden einen Toten im ICE von Berlin nach Stuttgart gefunden habe. Der Tote habe sehr blass ausgesehen, geradezu wachsbleich, und wiese zudem zwei winzige kreisrunde Einstiche am Hals auf.

Larissa schauderte.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Der Vampir, seines Mantels beraubt, war nun auf andere Weise auf dem Weg nach Süddeutschland und der getötete musste ihm dabei irgendwie in die Quere gekommen sein.

Sie trank die Tasse leer, bezahlte und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie lief, bis sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatte und im Wald den Blicken eventueller Beobachter entzogen war. Dann verwandelte sie sich erneut und setzte ihren Flug fort.

Einige Stunden früher an diesem Montag hatte Daniel, nachdem er das Gespräch mit Larissa beendet hatte, müde das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Diese ganze Sache erschöpfte ihn. Die Sorge um seinen Bruder, die Sorge um die ihm noch unbekannte junge Frau. Und die Tatsache, dass ihm die blauen Augen des Mannes im Kopf herumspukten, der für ihn für immer unerreichbar war, machte das alles nicht einfacher.

Schlafen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Schlossküche um zu schauen, ob er sich dort ein Frühstück besorgen konnte. Eine Scheibe Brot vielleicht. Einen Kaffee dazu.

Obwohl ... jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte er viel mehr Lust auf Glühwein. Da er aber nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie man dieses Getränk zubereitete, würde es wohl bei Kaffee bleiben. Schade eigentlich.

Er verließ also sein Arbeitszimmer und ging gerade einen breiten Gang hinunter, als ein Wachmann auf ihn zugestürzt kam.

„Kronprinz Daniel“, rief er, „es gibt gute Neuigkeiten!“

Der gute Mann war völlig außer Atem. Daniel packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Nun mal ganz ruhig“, sagte er. „Jetzt atmen Sie mal tief durch, und dann erzählen sie mir, was los ist.“

Der Mann beruhigte sich ein bisschen und berichtete dann:

„Bei einer Durchsuchung haben wir Unterlagen gefunden. Dokumente der Gruppe von Vampiren, um die es hier geht. Unter anderem war eine Liste dabei, eine Art Aufgabenverteilung innerhalb der Gruppe. Und dabei steht auch geschrieben, wer als Mörder auf den Weg geschickt worden ist. Wir kennen also seinen Namen und wissen, wer es ist!“

Daniel sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Großartig, zeigen Sie mir die Liste!“

Und schon rannte er hinter dem Manne her zum Wachbüro.

Kurz darauf hielt er das Schriftstück in der Hand. Dort stand der Name des Mörders. Nun ja, wenn sie konnten, würden sie natürlich verhindern, dass er tatsächlich zum Mörder werden würde.

Friedrich vom Schlossberge. Dritter Bruder der hundertsiebzehnten Generation seit Beginn der Zählung.

Eine alteingesessenen edle Vampirfamilie, deren erste Söhne seit ewigen Zeiten bei Hofe als treue Berater fungierten.

Daniel seufzte.

Dann klatschte er in die Hände, schaute in die müden Gesichter der Wachsoldaten vor ihm und sagte:

„Danke, dass Sie alle so gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Mein Vater und ich werden uns erkenntlich zeigen. Machen sie jetzt Feierabend und legen Sie sich schlafen. Sie haben es sich verdient!“

Nachdem das Wachbüro sich geleert hatte, nahm er sein Handy und versuchte, Felix zu erreichen. Er bekam nur die Mailbox dran. Jakobs Handy war in Berlin geblieben, das wusste er.

Also versuchte er es immer wieder bei Felix.

Frodo in Berlin hätte er erreichen können. Daran dachte er nicht vor lauter Erschöpfung.

Als es ihm schließlich einfiel, dass das ja sinnvoll wäre, damit Larissa den Namen des Verbrechers wisse und ihn an Felix weitergeben konnte, holte er es sofort nach, aber es war zu spät: Larissa war bereits unterwegs.

Also fasste Daniel einen Entschluss.


	20. silberner Dolch

Daniel huschte leise durch die Flure des Schlosses, bis er vor der Tür des Schlafzimmers seiner Eltern stand. Er öffnete leise die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Dann legte er, um die Mutter nicht zu wecken, dem Vater die Hand auf die Schultern.  
Der Vater erwachte, ohne aufzuschrecken. Er erfasste im selben Augenblick Daniels Absicht, der den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt hatte.  
Er stand aus dem Bett auf, schlüpfte in seinen seidenen Morgenmantel und folgte seinem Sohn hinaus auf den Flur.

„So, Daniel, jetzt sag mir bitte, was los ist?“  
Daniel schilderte ihm, was die unermüdlichen Untersuchungen zu Tage gefördert hatten. Der Vater war erschüttert.  
„Friedrich vom Schlossberge. Sein Vater ist einer meiner treuesten Freunde...“  
Daniel tat es weh, den Vater so traurig zu sehen.  
Doch dann straffte sich der alte König und sagte:  
„Nun, wie auch immer. Wir müssen handeln. Ich werde mich unverzüglich an seinen Vater wenden, vielleicht gelingt es ihm, seinen Sohn zu kontaktieren und ihn von seinem Tun abzuhalten. Und du ...“  
„Ich fliege wieder nach Deutschland!“, sagte Daniel schnell. Dann erzählte er, was er sonst noch alles erfahren hatte.

Der Vater sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Daniel, diese Menschen sind dir ans Herz gewachsen, nicht wahr?“  
Daniel nickte und wurde rot.  
„Dagegen habe ich nichts, Junge. Im Gegenteil, gerade deine Mutter und ich versuchen alles, um Wege zu finden, dass Menschen und Vampire zusammenleben können, ohne sich zu schaden. Aber ...“  
Er sah ihn nun sehr eindringlich an.  
„... pass auf, dass du dich nicht zu sehr engagierst. Ich weiß, dass es da diesen Jungen Mann gibt, der es dir angetan hat. Streich ihn aus deinem Herzen. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist. Aber du bist der Thronfolger, du wirst einst König sein. Du kannst dein Volk nicht verlassen, du hast also nicht die Chance, die dein Bruder hatte. Und er, der junge Mann ... um mit dir zusammen sein zu können, müsste er ein Vampir werden, müsste bereit sein, Menschenblut zu trinken ...“  
Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das wird niemals geschehen.“  
Der Vater seufzte. Es machte sein Herz schwer, seinem Sohn die Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Glück zu nehmen. Aber so sehr er es sich auch anders wünschte, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Wie auch immer. Daniel schilderte seine Absichten. Er würde in Felix' Dorf fliegen, und dort gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen Larissa Felix und Jakob zu suchen und zu beschützen.  
Der Vater nickte. „Warte hier.“  
Er schlüpfte zurück in das Schlafzimmer, war aber nach einem kurze Augenblick wieder da.  
Er hielt Daniel einen Gegenstand hin.  
Es war ein silberner, am Knauf mit Edelsteinen verzierter Dolch.  
„Nutze ihn, um dich und deine Freunde zu schützen und zu verteidigen, mein Sohn.“  
Daniel war sprachlos. Der Dolch seines Vaters. Er wusste, wie viel dieses wunderbare Stück seinem Vater bedeutete.  
„Danke Vater“, sagte er mit trockener Kehle.

„Du weißt, mein Junge, dass es kaum möglich sein wird, Friedrich zu töten.“  
Ja, es stimmte. Dieser ganze Kram mit Silber, Weihwasser, Kreuzen, Sonnenlicht ... alles Blödsinn, den sich verängstigte Menschen ausgedacht hatten. Vampire konnten nur aus zwei Arten Sterben:  
Da war einmal die Sache mit den drei blutlosen Neumonden. Das war hier allerdings völlig irrelevant.  
Und dann gab es noch die Möglichkeit, dass ein Vampir selber den Wunsch nach dem Tode verspürte.  
Auch das konnte man hier wohl kaum irgendwie nutzen.  
Daniel schauderte. Er hatte diese Tatsache verflucht, als es noch ein gesichtsloser Mörder gewesen war. Jetzt aber, wo der einen Namen hatte, hätte er das ohnehin nicht gekonnt.

Daher nickte er nur und sagte:  
„Ich werde irgendeinen Weg finden, um meinen Bruder zu beschützen. Danke Vater.“  
Der Vater begleitete Daniel noch in den Schlosshof.  
„Du schaffst das, mein Sohn.“  
Sie umarmten sich, und dann legte Daniel sich den Mantel um, verwandelte sich und machte sich auf den langen Flug nach Deutschland.

In Berlin war inzwischen nach den Aufregungen der Nacht keiner von ihnen seinem normalen Tagwerk gefolgt.  
Sie saßen wieder zusammen und beratschlagten, und schließlich beschlossen die Freunde, dass sie nun doch versuchen würden, vor Ort zu helfen.  
Na, jedenfalls einige von ihnen sollten nach Süddeutschland fahren.  
Die Wahl fiel auf André und Frodo, Marti und Steve. Steve bestand darauf, mitzukommen und Belinda mit zu nehmen.  
Jeder der Freunde wusste, dass Steve sich natürlich um Jakob sorgte, wie die anderen auch, noch mehr aber um Larissa.

Sie packten das nötigste ein, und überlegten, ob sie ihr kommen bei den Denzers ankündigen sollte. Aber da war wieder die Frage der Aufmerksamkeit, die sich nicht unerwünscht auf das Dorf ziehen wollten, also ließen sie das bleiben.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Freunden und machten sich auf den Weg.  
Sie kamen gut voran, denn trotz des Winterwetters war die Autobahn gut geräumt und es war nicht allzu viel Verkehr.

Daniel war ein schneller und erfahrener Flieger, durchtrainiert und in seinen Instinkten sein ganzes Leben lang geübt. Er kam ebenfalls pfeilschnell voran.

Wesentlich schneller, als Larissa, die sich einfach in das Sein einer Vampirfledermaus erst hineinfinden musste.  
Die Instinkte waren da, wie Daniel gesagt hatte, und sie kam im großen und ganzen gut zurecht. Dennoch brauchte sie Pausen, die Daniel nicht benötigte; musste immer mal wieder auf einem Baum innehalten um sich zu orientieren; zögerte bei einigen Landmarken und musste eine Weile kreisen, bevor sie entscheiden konnte, wie es weiterging und einmal, da verflog sie sich auch. Nur ein bisschen, aber der Umweg kostete Zeit.

Friedrich vom Schlossberge dagegen hatte durch die von ihm selbst verursachte Sperrung des ICE Abschnittes zwischen Göttingen und Kassel weitreichendere Störungen des gesamten Zugverkehrs auf der Strecke ausgelöst und benötigte daher, obwohl er eher in Berlin gestartet war als die Freunde, mehr Zeit um in Süddeutschland anzukommen.

Wie auch immer, all diesem Umständen war es geschuldet, dass alle beteiligten Parteien fast zur gleichen Zeit, im Abstand von nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde, im Dorf eintrafen.

Felix und Jakob im Forsthaus ahnten von alle dem nichts.


	21. schwärzeste Sorge

Larissa war die erste von denjenigen, die Felix und Jakob helfen wollten. Sie landete am Waldrand nahe des Dorfes und verwandelte sich im Schutze der Bäume.  
Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Ort, wo sie eine kleine Bäckerei mit einem Stehcafé fand. Sie war wieder ziemlich durchgefroren, daher kam ihr ein heißer Kaffee gerade recht. Sie nahm ihre Tasse entgegen und stellte sich so, dass sie die Dorfstraße im Blick halten konnte.

Daniel war kurz nach ihr eingetroffen. Er war ziemlich erledigt, denn er hatte sich sehr angestrengt und war so schnell wir nur möglich geflogen. Er war pfeilschnell dahin geschossen.  
Er landete in einer ungenutzten Scheune und lief dann ebenfalls in menschlicher Gestalt in das Dorf. Er spürte die Anwesenheit eines zweiten Vampirs und wusste nicht, ob es sich um Freund oder Feind handelte.  
Als er, seinen Instinkten folgend, die Bäckerei erreichte, ging er zielstrebig auf die junge Frau zu. Das musste das Mädchen Larissa sein.  
Sie sahen sich an und wussten beide Bescheid, dass sie einen Vampir vor sich hatten.  
Zuerst war Larissa erschrocken, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie nicht vielleicht den gedungenen Mörder vor sich hatte.  
Doch Daniels Aura war einfach friedlich, beruhigend und irgendwie edel.

„Hey“, sagte Larissa schüchtern. „Du bist Daniel, oder?“  
Er nickte. „Ja.“  
Larissa wusste nicht recht, wie sich sich verhalten sollte. Der junge Mann vor ihr war nicht nur ein Vampir, sondern auch ein Prinz. Und wie, verdammt verhält man sich korrekt in der Gegenwart von so jemandem?  
Daniel spürte ihre Unsicherheit und versuchte sich mit einem zugegeben etwas schwachen Witz:  
„Hey, du brachst keine Angst haben, ich beiße schon nicht ...“  
Sie schauten sich an und prusteten los. Das Eis war jedenfalls gebrochen.

Larissa trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, als ihr Blick durch das Fenster fiel und sie ein Auto sah, das an der anderen Seite der Straße gehalten hatte. Dort befand sich ein Lageplan des Dorfes, und jemand stieg aus, um auf diesen Plan zu schauen.  
Sie stieß einen Schrei aus. „Steve!“  
Daniel folgte ihrem Blick. Zum Teufel, ja, das war Steve aus Berlin!  
Und noch ehe er sichs versah, waren sie beide hinüber gelaufen um die anderen zu begrüßen.  
Belinda sprang aus dem Auto und bellte wie eine verrückte, völlig überdreht vor Freude, ihr Frauchen wieder zu sehen.  
Larissa streichelte sie, hatte dann aber nur Augen für Steve, und nachdem sie beide kurz gezögert hatten, nahmen sie sich in den Arm.  
Daniel dagegen sah Marti in die blitzeblauen Augen, und allen guten Vorsätzen zu Trotz, den Gefühlen für ihn keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken, konnte er nicht anders und umarmte Marti ebenfalls. Der ließ sich das gern gefallen und lehnte sich sehnsuchtsvoll in die Umarmung hinein.

Bei einigen Tassen Kaffee in der Bäckerei überlegten sie kurz darauf, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. André war etwas unwohl zu Mute, er musste an einen anderen Tag in einer anderen Bäckerei denken und behielt vorsichtshalber die Straße im Auge.  
Aber hier waren sie schließlich nicht in Transsylvanien, hier glaubte niemand an Vampire.  
Gemeinsam beschlossen die Freunde, zu den Denzers zu gehen. Vielleicht würden sie dort erfahren, wo Jakob und Felix waren.

Es war nur ein paar Straßen weiter, also machten sie alle sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.  
Als sie bei Hause der Denzers angekommen waren, stellten sie fest, dass die Haustür aufstand. Belinda begann mit gesträubtem Fell zu knurren, kläffte dann wütend los und stürzte durch die Tür ins Haus. Die Freunde liefen hinterher und noch bevor sie die Tür erreichten, huschte jemand in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei.  
„Verflucht!“, schrie Frodo, der von dem Flüchtenden zu Seite gestoßen worden war. Larissa, Daniel und Belinda verfolgten den Fliehenden, während die anderen voller Angst ins Haus liefen. Hoffentlich war den Denzers nichts passiert!

In der Küche bot sich ihnen ein erschreckender Anblick. Vater und Mutter Denzer waren an zwei Stühle gefesselt worden, die Hände hinter den Rücken gebunden. Vater Denzer hatte eine blutende Nase und die Mama weinte leise.  
Schnell wurden sie befreit, und während Frodo und Marti sich um Frau Denzer kümmerten, verarzte Steve mit Hilfe des Verbandskastens aus dem Auto Herrn Denzer.  
Nachdem die beiden Eltern sich beruhigt hatten, erzählten sie, was geschehen war.  
Daniel und Larissa waren mitsamt dem Hund auch wieder zurück, leider war es ihnen nicht gelungen, den Einbrecher festzuhalten.  
Es stellte sich raus, dass Friedrich vom Schlossberge in etwa zur selben Zeit wie Larissa angekommen sein musste und sich sofort zu den Denzers begeben hatte. Er hatte sie beide blitzschnell überrumpelt, denn auch wenn er wegen des fehlenden Mantels nicht fliegen konnte, hatte er mit Hilfe seine Aura klargemacht, dass man sich ihm besser nicht widersetzte.

Er hatte versucht, herauszubekommen, wo Jakob sich aufhielt.  
„Die Jungs haben uns nicht gesagt, wohin sie gegangen sind. Aber Himmel, wir sind hier auf dem Dorfe. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als wir gesehen haben, dass sie fort waren und ein paar Sachen mitgenommen haben.“  
Herr Denzer hustete.  
„Aber sie sind gesehen worden. Vom Paul Berger, der am Dorfausgang wohnt, und vom alten Forstmeister Heimann, der zwar schon in Rente ist, aber immer noch viel im Wald unterwegs. Und da war klar, dass sie auf dem Weg zum alten Forsthaus waren. Es hat uns zwar verletzt, dass sie uns nichts gesagt haben, aber ... Felix hat uns von Jakobs Burnout erzählt, und da dachten wir, dass sie einfach komplett ihre Ruhe wollten, na ja, und haben sie in Frieden gelassen.“

Er seufzte.  
„Und dann kam dieser ... dieses ...“, er schauderte, „was immer das auch war, und wollte wissen wo die Jungs sind. Aber wir haben nichts verraten.“  
Er sah die Jungs mit großen Augen an.  
„Aber was zum Teufel ist los? Und wer war das?“  
„Das ist kompliziert“, sagte Frodo und begann eine kurze Zusammenfassung der ganzen Geschichte zu geben. Daniel unterstützte ihn, in dem er eine Verwandlung durchführte.

„Vam... Vampir ...?!“, stotterte Mutter Denzer. „Unser Schwiegersohn ist ein Vampir ...?!“  
„Nein“, sagte Frodo. „Nicht mehr. Er ist ein Mensch. Aber er ist in Gefahr und Felix mit ihm. Denn wenn es so leicht war, herauszubekommen, wo sie hingegangen sind, wird es ihm auch gelingen. Wir müssen zu ihnen. Schnell!“  
„Wir werden fliegen“, sagte Daniel und zeigte auf sich und Larissa. „Und Sie sollten Felix anrufen und ...“  
„Keine Chance“, sagte der Vater, „dort oben hat man kein Handynetz. Ist ja hier im Dorf schon manchmal schwierig.“  
„Gut“, sagte Daniel, der irgendwie ganz natürlich die Führung übernommen hatte. Ganz Prinz eben.  
„Zwei Mann bleiben hier, Frau Denzer beschützen, man weiß ja nie. André und Frodo?“  
Die beiden nickten.  
„Gut“, sagte Vater Denzer und sah Marti und Steve an. „Habt ihr schon mal auf Skiern gestanden?“  
Beide nickten.  
„Dann kommt mit zum Schuppen. Dort stehen einige, ich leite hier den örtlichen Ski- Wander- Club. Auf Skiern sind wir bei dem Schnee schneller unterwegs."

Und so machten sich die beiden Vampire durch die Luft, Vater Denzer mit Marti und Steve und der neben ihnen her laufenden und fröhlich bellenden Belinda auf Skiern auf den Weg, während André und Frodo bei der noch immer völlig aufgelösten Mutter Denzer blieben, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, beide trotz der ganzen Aufregung mit Tee und Kuchen zu bewirten.


	22. leuchtend gelbe Pfirsiche

Felix und Jakob hatten den Tag in relativer Ruhe verbracht, wenngleich man die Anspannung in jeder Bewegung, jeder Geste, jedem Lächeln, jedem Wort spürte.  
Zum Frühstück hatte es Tee und die Reste vom mitgebrachten Kuchen gegeben. Dann hatten sie den Ofen nachgefeuert, Holz herein geholt und Wasser und sich in der kleinen Küche etwas umständlich gewaschen. Und seitdem kuschelten sie wieder auf dem Sofa unter einer Decke. Sie redeten viel. Sprachen von ihren Träumen, ihren Hoffnungen. Felix erzählte von seiner Kindheit hier im Dorfe. Jakob dagegen berichtete davon, wie es war, im Schlosse seines Vaters aufzuwachsen, als zwar erstgeborener und doch nicht auf den Thron folgender Prinz.  
Sie erzählten sich Anekdoten und Streiche und so ging der Tag so dahin.  
Als sie am Nachmittag wieder Hunger bekamen, öffnete Felix eine Dose Ravioli mit Gemüsefüllung in Tomatensoße. Wirklich vegan war das nun nicht, aber Jakob machte keine Umstände. Er nahm es wie es kam und freute sich über alles, was man für ihn tat.  
Und als Felix für den Nachtisch eine Dose Pfirsiche aus den Rucksack zauberte, wurde er mit dem schönsten Lächeln belohnt.

Dennoch ging die ganze schwierige Angelegenheit an Jakob natürlich nicht spurlos vorüber, und während Felix sich darum kümmerte, die Ravioli auf dem Gaskocher zu erhitzen, fing er an zu grübeln.  
Er nahm es schwer, dass man ihm sein einfaches, friedliches Leben, dass er sich so sehr wünschte, offensichtlich nicht gönnte. Und er nahm es noch schwerer, dass er seinen Liebsten, seine Freunde und auch dessen Eltern alle mit in seine Probleme hineinzog.  
Er war ein Mensch, der das Leben liebte, dieses Menschenleben, dass er noch nicht so lange besaß, um so mehr. Aber diese ganze Sache drückte doch sehr auf sein Gemüt.  
Und so kam es, dass er, als Felix gerade den Inhalt des kleinen Topfes umrührte, leise sagte:  
„Vielleicht ... hätte ich es einfach bei den drei blutlosen Neumonden belassen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich einfach sterben sollen, dann wäre das alles jetzt nicht ...“  
Er sah erschrocken auf, weil ein lautes Scheppern erklang.  
Felix hatte den kleinen Topf mit Wucht auf den Tisch geknallt.

Jetzt verdunkelten sich Felix' Augen. Er sah Jakob zornig an.  
Zorn in den Augen seines Liebsten, Zorn der ihm galt - das war neu für Jakob, so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt.  
Er schluckte.  
„Sag mal“, sagte Felix sauer, „spinnst du jetzt eigentlich komplett?“  
Er holte langsam Luft.  
„Jakob, bist du dir eigentlich im klaren, wie viel du mir bedeutest? Du bist alles für mich, du verdammter Dummkopf, alles! Also sagt nicht so einen Unfug!“  
Felix, der starke, Felix, der immer für ihn da war, Felix war jetzt auch mal an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihm alles zu viel wurde. Diese Bemerkung Jakobs hatte ihn mehr erschreckt als die ganze verdammte Flucht.  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf Jakobs Schulter und begann zu schluchzen. Jakob umarmte ihn sanft und hielt ihn. „Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er leise. Und dann wiegte er ihn sanft hin und her, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

Irgendwann entspannte sich Felix. Er hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen. Er sah Jakob an, versuchte sich mit einem schrägen Lächeln und sagte: „Ich glaube, jetzt sind die Ravioli kalt ...“  
Sie konnten nicht anders, sie lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.  
Es hatte etwas befreiendes und half, die Spannung ein bisschen zu vertreiben.

Felix rappelte sich auf und setzte die Ravioli erneut auf die Flamme des Gaskochers.  
Und während er sie ein zweites Mal erhitzte, fasste er einen Entschluss.  
Er holte zwei alte Teller aus einem der Schränke sowie zwei Löffel. Er spülte alles mit heißem Wasser ab und trocknete es mit einem T-Shirt, was anderes war nicht da.  
Dann deckte er den Tisch damit.  
Er richtete das Essen auf den Tellern an und füllte zwei Tassen mit Wasser von der Pumpe, dass er allerdings heute morgen schon abgekocht hatte.  
Dann stellte er eine Kerze, die er mitsamt uralter aber erstaunlicherweise noch funktionstüchtiger Streichhölzer ebenfalls im Küchenschrank gefunden hatte, mitten auf den Tisch und entzündete sie.

Als das geschehen war, reichte er Jakob die Hand.  
„Kommen Sie, Mademoiselle, das Mal ist angerichtet! Wir können dinieren!“  
Jakob schmunzelte. Er streckte Felix die Zunge raus - „Mademoiselle! Ich werd dir gleich!“ - reichte ihm dann aber ebenfalls huldvoll die Hand, nahm den Handkuss entgegen und setze sich erhobenen Hauptes zu Tische.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken, soweit man sich Dosenravioli eben schmecken lassen kann.  
Als das Hauptgericht vollendet war und Felix mit der Eleganz eines französichen Maître d'hôtel den Tisch abgeräumt und den Nachtisch in zwei uralten, schon reichlich verschrammten verschiedenfarbigen Platikschälchen serviert hatte, legte er seine Hand auf Jakobs und sagte:  
„Warte bitte!“  
Er stand auf, ging zu seiner Jacke, die er an einem Haken an der Küchentür aufgehängt hatte und griff in die rechte Jackentasche.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann zog er die kleine schwarze Samtschachtel heraus, die sich darin befand, ließ sie in seine Hosentasche gleiten und drehte sich wieder zu Jakob um.  
Er ging zum Tisch, wo Jakob saß und ihn mit großen Augen und fragendem Blick ansah.

„Jakob“, sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und die Hände seines Liebsten in seine genommen hatte.  
„Du bist wirklich und wahrhaftig alles für mich. Ich liebe dich, weil du so bist wie du bist. So lebensfroh, so liebevoll, so dankbar, hilfsbereit, gutherzig. So ein stolzer und schöner Mann, so ein wunderbarer Musiker, und vor allem so ein einzigartiger Mensch.“  
Felix musste sich räuspern, denn die Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen.  
„Als wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben, habe ich mich gefragt, wie es wohl sein wird, mit einem Vampir zusammenzuleben. Das tue ich jetzt nicht mehr. Denn ich lebe mit einem Menschen zusammen, und zwar dem besten und wunderbarsten Menschen, den ich je das Glück hatte, kennen zu lernen. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen, Jakob, und daher möchte ich dich fragen:  
Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?“

Jakob schlucke.  
In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
Er versuchte zu sprechen, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Sein Kopf schwirrte. Inmitten dieses Chaos, mitten auf der Flucht, in einem alten Haus mit kaputten Dachschindeln, bei einer Dosenmahlzeit zweifelhaften Inhaltes von altem angeschlagenem Geschirr, machte Felix, sein Liebster, ihm einen Heiratsantrag.  
Er hätte sich diesen Moment nicht schöner vorstellen können.  
Und so sagte er leise, aber zutiefst glücklich:  
„Ja, Felix. Ich möchte nichts lieber sein, als dein Ehemann!“  
Und er lief um den Tisch herum, ließ sich auf Felix' Schoß gleiten und küsste ihn.

Die Pfirsiche waren erst einmal vergessen.  
Die Küsse schmeckten besser.


	23. dunkle Macht

Über dem Forsthaus brach die Dämmerung herein.  
Jakob und Felix kuschelten und küssten immer noch, als plötzlich ein scharrendes Geräusch am Fenster zu hören war. Jakob rutschte von Felix' Schoß und schaute erschrocken, fast ängstlich drein.  
Sekunden später klopfte es an die Tür.  
„Felix? Jakob?“  
„Das ist Daniel!“, rief Jakob völlig verblüfft und stürzte zur Tür.  
Er öffnete und ein verschneiter und offenbar frierender Daniel kam herein. Er lief an ihnen vorbei zum Fenster, öffnete es und eine Fledermaus flatterte herein und setzte sich auf den Esstisch.  
„Ich muss ihr helfen“, sagte Daniel, „sie hat noch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Sie schafft das mit dem Verwandeln gerade nicht.“

Und so war es, aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte Larissa, um die es sich natürlich handelte, es nicht, sich genügend zu konzentrieren und die bittere Kälte tat das ihrige. Daniel nahm sie auf den Arm, trug sie hinüber zum Ofen und setzte sie auf den Boden. Dann legte er seine Hände auf sie und schirmte sie mit seinem Körper von den Eindrücken um sie herum ab. Er redete leise auf sie ein, und schließlich gelang es ihr. Es raschelte, die Luft knisterte, und die in den Mantel gehüllte junge Frau saß auf Knien auf dem Boden vor dem Ofen und atmete erschöpft.  
„Mist“, stöhnte sie, „ich hatte mir das Vampir sein nicht so kompliziert vorgestellt.“

„Daniel! Wo kommst du her? Was machst du hier? Und wer ist das?“  
Jakob hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden, während Felix immer noch mit großen Augen auf das Geschehen vor sich sah.  
„Können wir einen heißen Tee haben?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Na... natürlich.“ Felix machte sich ans Tee brühen, und er war froh, dass seine Hände etwas zu tun bekamen, das gab ihm gleich mehr Sicherheit.  
„Also“, erzählte Daniel, als die beiden Neuankömmlinge wenig später mit den herrlich warmen Tassen in den Händen im Wohnzimmer saßen, „das hier ist Larissa, die junge Frau, deren tapferem Hund wir zu verdanken haben, dass der Mörder keinen Mantel mehr hat.“  
„Aber ... warum bist du denn ein Vampir?!“, fragte Jakob  
„Der Mistkerl hat mich gebissen!“, fauchte Larissa. Dann erzählte sie in kurzen Worten die ganze Geschichte. Daniel ergänzte, und als er den Namen Friedrich vom Schlossberge erwähnte, seufzte Jakob. Auch ihm ging es nahe, dass es jemand aus einer alten, achtbaren Familie war.

Als Larissa berichtete, was bei den Denzers vorgefallen war, sprang Felix erschrocken auf.  
Er war auch nicht wirklich beruhigt, als er erfuhr, dass André und Frodo bei der Mutter geblieben waren.  
Na ja, andererseits, Frodo war klug und gewitzt, André stark und mit einem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Die beiden würden schon zu verhindern wissen, dass der Mutter noch mal etwas schlimmes widerfuhr.  
Marti und Steve waren also mit dem Vater auf dem Weg hierher.  
Es berührte die beiden frisch Verlobten, dass ihre Freunde all das auf sich nahmen, um ihnen zu helfen.

„Und ...“ sagte Felix schließlich, als Larissa und Daniel geendet hatten, „was tun wir jetzt?“  
Es herrschte Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Daniel und seine Stimme klang gepresst.  
Sie schwiegen wieder.  
Jakob spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhärchen aufstellten.  
Ein unangenehmer Schauer kroch ihm den Rücken rauf.  
Die Situation war unangenehm. Und wieder kamen ihm diese Gedanken. Hätte er nur ... dann würden jetzt nicht ... Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ausliefern, sein Schicksal hinnehmen ...  
Er schauderte. Warum wieder solche Gedanken? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
Da stöhnte Daniel auf.  
„Jakob“, stieß er abgehackt hervor, „Die Familie vom Schloss ...Schlossberge ... ahhh ... beherrscht Gedankenmanipulation ...“

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen, und eine Gestalt betrat das Haus.  
Ein Mann mit spitzen, eleganten Gesichtszügen, hochgewachsen, schlank, mit schmalen Gliedmaßen.  
„Friedrich ... vom ...“, stöhnte Jakob, doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Namen zu Ende zu bringen. Und auch nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen.

Jako und Felix, die beiden Menschen, waren komplett bewegungsunfähig.  
Larissa, die eine noch unerfahrene Vampirin war, ebenfalls.  
Daniel kämpfte dagegen an. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
'Er darf meine Gedanken nicht kontrollieren, er darf ...'  
Es gelang ihm, eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf zu machen und einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, doch noch ehe er weiter vorankam, verstärkte Friedrich seine Bemühungen, und auch der erfahrene und altgediente Vampir Daniel Kronprinz war seinem Willen hilflos unterworfen.

Felix Gedanken rasten.  
'was wird jetzt geschehen?' dachte er panisch.  
'was wird er mit Jakob tun? Oh Gott, ich muss ihn beschützen! Ich muss ...!'

Friedrich hatte sich Daniel zugewandt. “Sieh an, sieh an, der Herr Kornprinz“, spottete er.  
Dann griff unter in Daniels Mantel und förderte den silbernen Dolch zu Tage.  
„Na, was haben wir den da? Das trifft sich ja prima. Nicht nur, dass ich den Abtrünnigen loswerde, der sein Volk verraten und verlassen hat. Nein, es wird auch noch jeder glauben, du hast ihn getötet, wenn dein Dolch in ihm steckt und ich das bezeuge ... und diese hier ...“ er zeigte auf die anderen drei, „werden das auch bezeugen, glaub mir. Dafür sorge ich.“  
Daniel kämpfte und kämpfte, aber gegen die Gedankenmacht des anderen Vampirs kam er nicht an.

Friedrich wandte sich nun Jakob zu.  
„Und nun zu dir, Verräter. Du hast alles mit Füssen getreten, was die alte und traditionsreiche Geschichte der Vampire ausmacht. Dein Bruder und dein Vater sind genauso schlimm. Ich werde euch vernichten. Euch alle. Und dann, wenn das Volk der Vampire einsieht, was für eine Anomalie ihr seid, wird die Familie vom Schlossberge den Thron besteigen, der uns von Alters her zu steht!“  
„Darum ... geht es also ...“ stöhnte Daniel. „Machtgier ...“

Felix kämpfte ebenso gegen den übermächtigen Willen an.  
Er musste Jakob retten.  
Er musste den Mann retten, den er liebte.  
Er musste ...

Friedrich hob den Dolch und Jakobs Gesicht wurde bleich, doch er zeigte keine Angst. Er zeigte Stolz und Ruhe.  
Er strahlte eine Würde aus, wie Felix sie noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

In dem Augenblick wurde die Tür von außen aufgestoßen und ein ein kleiner, bellender Wirbelwind stürmte herein.


	24. rotglühende Wut

Belinda ging sofort laut kläffend auf den Vampir los, den sie von früheren Begegnungen als Feind abgespeichert hatte.  
Sie bellte und knurrte, vor Wut überschlug sich ihre Stimme, und schließlich bekam sie, obwohl er versuchte, sie abzuwehren, sein Hosenbein zu packen.  
Nun war Belinda nicht besonders groß und hatte alleine keine Chance, sich gegen den hochgewachsenen und starken Friedrich durchzusetzen.  
Aber sie war nicht allein.  
Denn ihre Attacke genügte, die Konzentration zu stören, die Friedrich benötigt hätte, um die Gedankenkontrolle aufrechtzuerhalten.  
Und so stürzten sich alle auf ihn, die im Raume waren, und auch die, die gerade hereingekommen waren.  
Es gab ein wildes Getümmel, das damit endete, dass Felix, der zutiefst zornig war, den Vampir mit einer Bratpfanne schlicht und ergreifend ausknockte.

Larissa nahm ihren kleinen Hund in den Arm, der sie nun schon wieder so tapfer verteidigt hatte.  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Belindas Fell und begann zu schluchzen. Die ganze Angst, die Anspannung, das alles brach einfach aus ihr heraus.  
Steve kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden und legte seine Arme um sie. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste sie einfach festhalten und beschützen.  
Felix hielt noch immer die Pfanne in der Hand, als Jakob ihn umarmte. Auch der hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er war zutiefst dankbar für Felix, der so viel für ihn tat und für ihn kämpfte. Und Vater Denzer, der überhaupt nicht wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, legte seine Arme um seinen Sohn und Schwiegersohn. Auch er brauchte irgendwie die Versicherung, dass es den beiden gut ging.

Marti und Daniel sahen sich an.  
Marti streckte Daniel beide Hände entgegen, die dieser ergriff. Dann zog Marti in an sich und in seine Arme.  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
„Ich sollte das hier nicht tun, es ist zutiefst unvernünftig, aber verdammt noch mal, ich pfeife darauf“, sagte Daniel und dann legte er seine Lippen auf die des blauäugigen.  
Marti erwiderte den Kuss, und sie beide gaben sich dem Gefühl hin, zusammenzugehören, was auch immer dagegen spräche.  
'Verflixt,' dachte Daniel, 'ich werde irgendeine Lösung finden. Ich muss. Denn ohne Marti möchte ich nicht weitermachen.'

Herr Denzer war der erste, der langsam zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand und begann, praktisch zu denken. Er sah sich kurz um, nahm dann Jakobs Schal vom Haken und machte sich daran, dem am Boden liegenden Friedrich die Hände hinter dem Rücken zu fesseln.  
„Es ist besser, wenn der Kerl sich nicht bewegen kann“, sagte er zornig schnaubend.  
Dann sah er Daniel an, der sich gerade aus Martis Kuss gelöst hatte.  
„Können wir sonst noch irgendwas tun?“  
„Ja“, fragte nun auch Felix, „können wir verhindern, dass er, wenn er aufwacht, wieder die Kontrolle übernimmt?“  
„Darüber müssen wir uns erst mal keine Sorgen machen“, erklärte Daniel. „Denn dafür benötigt man eine gehörige Portion Konzentration, und wenn man das einmal versucht hat, dauert es danach eine ganze Weile, bis man wieder so weit ist und einen neuen Versuch wagen kann. Außerdem“, er grinste, „wird Friedrich jetzt erst mal ganz prächtige Kopfschmerzen haben, Felix hat eine ordentlichen Wumms.“  
Felix grinste ebenfalls.  
„Ich werde halt böse, wenn einer meinem Jakob etwas antun will. Da lasse ich nicht mit mir spaßen.“  
Jakob schmiegte sich dankbar und verliebt noch enger an ihn.

Daniel beugte sich nieder und nahm seinen Dolch auf, der Friedrich aus der Hand gerutscht war und nun auf dem Boden lag.  
„Und den gibt es auch noch. Man kann einen Vampir nicht töten, das würde ich auch gar nicht übers Herz bringen. Aber ich könnte ihm damit zumindest wehtun, wenn er irgendetwas versuchen würde.“  
Er steckte das kostbare Stück in seinen Gürtel.

„Gut“, sagte Marti, „aber was machen wir jetzt?“  
Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie alle. Dann sah Jakob seinen Bruder an und sagte:  
„Wir müssen Vater informieren.“  
Daniel nickte.  
„Dazu müssen wir zurück ins Dorf, wo wir Handyempfang haben.“  
Er schaute auf Friedrich.  
„Irgendwie müssen wir ihn transportieren.“

„Es gibt hinten im Schuppen einen alten Schlitten. Wenn wir die Kufen ein klein wenig einfetten, dürften wir den flott kriegen. Wir könnten den … da ... drauf binden. Damit kriegen wir ihn in den Ort. Aber was dann?“, fragte Felix.  
Jakob küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Wir werden Vater anrufen, und er wird seine Garde schicken. Die werden ihn abholen, und dann kommt er ins Schlossverlies. Nun schau nicht so, dass ist nicht so schaurig, wie es klingt. Wir sind immerhin moderne Vampire!“  
„Ja ja, schon gut“, sagte Felix schmunzelnd.  
„Jedenfalls“, übernahm Daniel die Erklärung, „kann er da keinen Schaden anrichten. Und bekommt die Chance zur Rehabilitation. Aber er wird alle Privilegien verlieren, alle Vorrechte seiner alten Familie.“

„Na ja das ist ja immerhin etwas“, sagte Felix. „Ich mache uns jetzt allen einen Tee, damit wir uns beruhigen und Wärme tanken. Dann ziehen wir uns warm an und machen uns auf den Weg zurück. Larissa und Daniel, ihr solltet vorausfliegen. Und wenn wir nach zwei Stunden nicht ankommen, macht euch auf die Suche. Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“  
Daniel nickte, aber Larissa sagte leise: „Ich glaube, ich schaff es nicht. Schon wieder zu fliegen.“  
„Okay“, sagte Daniel, „ich fliege allein.“  
Steve hatte immer noch den Arm um Larissa gelegt. Er spürte, wie sie vor Erschöpfung zitterte.

Kurze Zeit darauf waren sie alle im Aufbruch begriffen.  
Warm eingepackt, denn es war hundekalt draußen, und Friedrich, der immer noch bewusstlos war, gut in eine Decke verschnürt und auf dem Schlitten festgebunden.  
Während Felix die Tür des Forsthauses hinter ihnen ins Schloss zog, fiel sein Blick auf den im Moment bewegungsunfähigen Feind.  
„Ich wünschte“, seufzte er, „es gäbe etwas, was ich tun könnte, um Jakob für immer vor so etwas zu schützen.“  
„Gibt es“, sagte Daniel, „aber lass uns erst zurück ins Dorf. Wenn Friedrich fort ist, und wir sicher sein können, dass er nicht doch heimlich etwas mitbekommt, werde ich es dir erzählen.“  
Felix nickte.  
„Danke Daniel.“  
Dann wandte er sich, wie die anderen, zum Gehen.


	25. graues Haar

Sie machten sich also alle gemeinsam auf den Weg.  
Es war gar nicht so einfach, denn der Schnee war tief, es hatte noch weiter geschneit seit heute Nachmittag, und außerdem war es inzwischen stockfinster und bitterkalt.  
Friedrich war schwer, doch der Schlitten glitt recht gut durch den Schnee und sie wechselten sich ab mit dem Ziehen. Außer Larissa, die zu erschöpft war, die jedoch Belinda auf dem Arm trug, da der Schnee für die relativ kurzen Beine des Hundes inzwischen zu tief geworden war.  
Belinda jedoch ließ wachsamen Blickes Friedrich nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen und gab hin und wieder ein kurzes, drohendes Knurren von sich.

Ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Weges erwachte der gefesselte Vampir aus seiner Ohnmacht. Belinda begann zu bellen.  
Friedrich sah sich mit wilden Blicken um, als ihm jedoch seine Situation bewusst geworden war, seufzte er resigniert und schloss die Lider wieder. Er hatte erkannt, dass er in diesem Moment einfach nichts ausrichten konnte.

Eingeschneit und völlig verfroren kam die ganze Gesellschaft schließlich im Dorf beim Haus der Denzers an.  
Daniel empfing sie bereits in der Tür, und während sie sich den Schnee von den Sachen klopften und aus Mänteln und Schuhen schlüpften, berichtete er:  
„Ich habe unseren Vater bereits erreicht. Seine Leute werden morgen hier sein, und Friedrich abholen. Friedrichs Vater wird dabei sein.“  
Jakob schaute überrascht auf.  
Daniel nickte.  
„Ja, der alte Herr vom Schlossberge ist genauso entsetzt über die Machenschaften seines Sohnes wie wir. Er wird auf dem Flug nach Transsylvanien dafür sorgen, dass Friedrich nichts anstellt. Aber so lange, bis sie hier sind, müssen wir das hinbekommen.“  
Sie waren inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer getreten, wo Mutter Denzer mit Frodos Hilfe ein paar Kannen Tee und mehrere Platten mit Unmengen von belegten Broten auf dem Tisch platziert hatte.  
André dagegen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass im Kamin ein warmes, gemütliches Feuer prasselte.

„Wir könnten ihn in den Keller sperren“, sagte Felix' Vater.  
„Nein“, sagte Jakob, „es ist besser, wenn wir ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass er nicht entspannen und sich konzentrieren kann.“  
„Oh, da habe ich eine Idee“, sagte Larissa. Sie setzte ihren Hund, den sie immer noch im Arm hielt, auf den Boden zu Friedrichs Füssen, hielt einen Zeigefinger vor Belindas Nase und sagte: “Belinda – pass auf!“  
Der Hund sah scheelen Blickes zu dem gefesselten Mann, knurrte leise, legte sich und ließ ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen.  
„So“, sagte Larissa, „sie wird dafür sorgen, dass er nichts tut, was uns irgendwie schadet.“  
Sie wandte sich an Daniel.  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du Friedrich vorhin am längsten widerstehen konntest. Wenn du merkst, dass er irgendetwas versucht, was mit Gedankenkontrolle zu tun hat, dann hältst du vermutlich am längsten durch. Dann rufe einfach 'Fass!' und sie wird sich auf ihn stürzen.“

Nachdem das geklärt war machten sich erst einmal alle über das Abendessen her, und Mutter Denzers liebevoll belegte Stullen verschwanden eine nach der anderen in einem hungrigen Bauch. Zweimal legte sie nach, bis endlich alle satt und zufrieden auf dem Sofa, den Sesseln oder dem weichen Teppich saßen.

Die Nacht verbrachten sie im Hause verteilt und schliefen auf allen Möbelstücken, die irgendwie dazu geeignet erschienen, und da sie alle von dem ganzen Abenteuer erschöpft waren, schliefen sie auch recht gut.  
Die einzigen zwei, die die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zu taten, waren Friedrich, der auf dem Teppich lag und dem man immerhin eine warme Wolldecke zugestanden hatte, und Belinda, die jeden seiner Atemzüge scharf beobachtete.

Am Morgen erwachte Jakob davon, dass es an dem Fenster in Felix' ehemaligem Kinderzimmer, wo sie beide die Nacht verbracht hatten, raschelte.  
Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und sah draußen einen ganzen Trupp Fledermäuse.  
Er öffnete das Fenster und sechs, sieben ... nein. Acht Wesen schlüpften in das Zimmer.  
Felix, der auch erwacht war, sagte schnell:  
„Wartet mit dem Verwandeln, bis wir im Wohnzimmer sind, hier wird es sonst zu eng!“  
Und er zeigte ihnen den Weg.

Im Wohnzimmer zeigte sich, dass es sich um den Vater handelte, den König der Vampire, dem Jakob regelrecht in die Arme flog, sechs Gardisten in der Wachuniform des Schlosses und zu guter Letzt den alten grauhaarigen Herrn vom Schlossberge.  
Der trat zu seinem am Boden liegenden Sohn und öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen. Dann jedoch entschied er sich anders.  
Er trat auf Daniel zu, legte dem jungen Thronfolger die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte:  
„Es tut mir leid, Kronprinz.“  
Daniel nickte und antwortete: „Nun, Sie haben ja keine Schuld daran. Helfen Sie uns einfach, dass Friedrich keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann.“  
Der alte Herr seufzte und nickte.  
„Selbstverständlich.“

Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen auf den Beinen. Mutter Denzer erschien im Morgenmantel in der Tür des Wohnzimmers.  
„Oh Gott, so voll war unser Haus noch nie!“, rief sie aus, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Küche, um literweise Kaffee und tonnenweise belegte Brote fertigzumachen. Marti flitzte hinterher, um ihr zu helfen.  
Während des Frühstücks wurde viel geredet. Jeder erzählte seinen Teil der Geschichte, so dass am Ende alle so ziemlich im Bilde waren.

Als schließlich die Vampire zum Aufbruch rüsteten, um sich auf den langen Flug nach Transsylvanien zu machen, der mit einem in Ketten gelegten Vampir nicht wirklich einfacher und unkomplizierter werden würde, kam ein Moment, wo ein paar Herzen sich der Realität stellen mussten.

Daniel war zu Larissa getreten.  
Er schaute in die Runde.  
„Ich weiß, das ist schwer. Aber ... Larissa, du hast als Vampir noch kaum Erfahrung. Und in ein paar Tagen ist Neumond. Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass du wieder zum Menschen wirst, ich werde alles tun, um das zu schaffen. Aber … jetzt wäre es besser wenn du mit uns kommst. Zurück nach Transsylvanien, zum Schloss meines Vaters.“


	26. lichte Zukunft

„Was?!“, schrie Steve. „Nein!“  
Er sah mit wildem Blick von Daniel zu Larissa.  
„Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dort hin fliegst! Zu den Vampiren! Oh Gott!“  
Belinda bellte verwirrt.  
Larissa schaute unsicher und unentschlossen.  
„Steve, hör mir zu!“ Daniels Tonfall war ernst. „Es ist nur vorübergehend, aber glaub mir, fürs erste ist es für sie das Beste!“  
„Nein!“, sagte Steve erneut. „Ich ... ich liebe Larissa, und dann … ich meine können wir nicht auch ... wie Felix und Jakob ...“  
Larissa errötete und flüsterte leise:  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Steve.“

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Steve hör zu. Sicher werdet ihr das, wenn ihr euch wahrhaft liebt. Aber es geht dabei um die große Liebe des Lebens, und ihr kennt euch erst ein paar Tage! Es ist zu früh!“  
Steve grummelte trotzig.  
„Willst du riskieren, dass es schiefgeht?“, sagte Daniel. „Keiner weiß, was dann passiert, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich, dass Larissa dann stirbt!“  
„Nein“, seufzte Steve leise. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Nun wandte sich auch Larissa an Steve.  
„Es ist wahrscheinlich das vernünftigste. Ich werde mit Daniel fliegen. Aber wir werden uns wiedersehen, und dann ...“  
Und sie neigte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Steve erwiderte den Kuss, sie umarmten sich und der Kuss wurde lang und leidenschaftlich.  
„Aber ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich“, flüsterte Larissa schließlich. „Du musst dich um Belinda kümmern. Meine Kleine kann ich nicht mitnehmen, und ich möchte sie dir anvertrauen.“  
„Ja,“ sagte Steve. „Ich werde sie hüten wie meinen Augapfel.“  
Und dann küssten sie sich erneut.  
Die beiden alten Vampire waren mit Friedrich und den Gardisten bereits hinter das Haus getreten. Hier in den Garten der Denzers hatte niemand Einblick, sodass sie von dort starten konnten ohne gesehen zu werden.

Daniel hatte inzwischen seine Hände Marti gereicht.  
„Marti“, sagte er, „wir müssen nun auch Abschied nehmen. Aber auch wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und wenn ich alle Hebel dafür in Bewegung setzen muss.“  
Marti schluckte. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. In seinen blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
Schließlich zogen sie sich gegenseitig an sich und hielten sich fest.  
„Ich...“, flüsterte Marti, „Ich bin ziemlich verrückt, das sagt jeder, aber dass ich mal so verrückt sein werde mich ausgerechnet in einen Vampirprinzen zu verlieben, hätte ich doch nicht gedacht ...“  
Daniel schmunzelte.  
„Ich hätte bis vor kurzem auch noch nicht gedacht, dass ich alles aufgeben würde, wenn ich könnte, für einen Mann, noch dazu für einen Menschen.“  
Sie drückten sich erneut ganz fest. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander.  
„Du musst gehen, Daniel.“

Daniel wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Halt mal, warte“, rief Felix plötzlich. „Du wolltest mir doch noch sagen, was ich tun kann, damit Jakob in Zukunft vor solchen Attacken geschützt ist!“  
Der Prinz schmunzelte.  
„Das kann Frodo dir sagen. Der kluge Bursche hat nämlich auch diesmal wieder den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden.“  
Dann drehte er sich um und trat in den Wintermorgen hinaus.

Die zurückbleibenden sahen der Verwandlung zu. Es war ein eindrucksvolles Bild, so viele menschliche Gestalten auf einmal sich in Fledermäuse transformieren zu sehen. Selbst Friedrich, der sich nur widerwillig verwandelte, jedoch von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen wurde.  
Und dann erhob sich der ganze Trupp in die Lüfte und verschwand in der winterlich kalten Luft.

Langsam fanden sich die anderen im Wohnzimmer zusammen.  
„Also, Frodo“, sagte Felix, „nun raus mit der Sprache. Was hat Daniel gemeint?“  
Frodo grinste.  
„Na ja, es geht um den Spruch: 'Du musst nicht ändern, wer du bist. Du musst nicht ändern, was du tust. Du musst nur ändern, was man zu dir sagt. Dann ist dir ewiger Schutz gewährt.' Und es geht um die Tatsache, dass im Märchen immer alle glücklich und happy sind, wenn sie geheiratet haben.“  
„Ja? Und?“ fragte Felix. „Nun sag schon!“  
„Na ja, zu erst dachten wir, dass es darum geht. Ums heiraten. Aber das ist einfach nur Mittel zum Zweck.“  
Er sah Jakob an.  
„Jakob, der Spruch sagt, du musst ändern, was man zu dir sagt. Und Flo, der gute, der hat mich darauf gebracht, was damit gemeint ist, als er mich mit meinen verschiedenen Namen, also Spitznamen und so angeredet hat.“  
Er schwieg erwartungsvoll.  
Jakob sah Felix an, der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mann“, maulte Frodo. „Ihr seid aber auch schwer von Begriff. Das was man zu dir sagt, das was du ändern musst ... das ist dein Name!“

Jetzt standen sie alle mit offenen Mündern da.  
„Na ja“, fuhr Frodo fort, „und heiraten ist halt einfach eine Möglichkeit, seinen Namen legal und dauerhaft zu ändern. Sodass er auch in offiziellen Dokumenten anders lautet, versteht ihr?“  
Felix stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.  
Dann nahm er Jakobs Hand in seine und streckte beide vor, sodass die anderen sie sehen konnten. Und vor allem die Ringe sehen konnten.  
„Wie gut“, sagte er, „dass ich Jakob bereits einen Heiratsantrag gemacht haben.“  
Die Freunde um sie herum klatschten Beifall, während Felix Jakob leise fragte: „Wärest du denn bereit, meinen Namen anzunehmen und Jakob Denzer zu heißen?“  
„Und wie ...“ hauchte Jakob hingerissen und küsste seinen Verlobten lange und ausgiebig.

Nun ja, auch die Jungs packten ihre Habseligkeiten und luden sie in die beiden Autos.  
„Wir sehen uns bald, Mama und Papa“, sagte Felix. „Jakob und ich wollen nun recht schnell heiraten, und ihr kommt dann nach Berlin, ja?“  
„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Mutter Denzer, „das werde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen.“  
Und sie umarmte beide.  
„Klar“, sagte der Vater. „Ich bin immerhin sehr stolz auf euch zwei.“ Und auch er nahm sie in den Arm.

Der Weg nach Berlin zurück verlief relativ unproblematisch. Die Straßen waren gut geräumt und sie kamen schnell voran.

Jakob und Felix waren zutiefst glücklich.

Im anderen Auto jedoch waren zwei Herzen, die die Zukunft voller ungewisser Sorge sahen. Steve und Marti hatten sich in stummem Einverständnis auf die Rückbank gesetzt und den anderen beiden das Fahren überlassen, damit sie ihren trüben Gedanken nachhängen konnten.

* * *

Die Geheime Gesellschaft war zerschlagen. Die Rädelsführer gefasst.  
Jakobs Tod war abgewehrt, der Täter gefasst und dingfest gemacht.  
Sie konnten zurück in ihr Leben, das sie so sehr liebten. Sie würden heiraten und ihre Liebe miteinander teilen.  
Das Abenteuer war zu Ende.

Und doch ... sie alle waren sich darüber im klaren, dass es noch immer lose Enden gab, die so nicht bleiben durften.

Larissa war noch immer ein Vampir und Steve sehnte sich nach ihr.  
Marti und Daniel hofften noch immer auf eine Möglichkeit, zusammen sein zu können.  
Die Hochzeit war noch nicht vollzogen.  
Und das Königspaar der Vampire hatte noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie ihr Volk überleben könnte, ohne das Blut von Menschen zu trinken ...

Nein, das Abenteuer war noch nicht vorbei.  
Sie würden weiterhin zusammen stehen, um all die Dinge, die da noch kommen würden, zu bewältigen.


End file.
